A Pureblood Princess
by Messrs-MWPP199
Summary: Riley Macnair and Sirius bonded initially over Quidditch, James Potter, and being the should-be Slytherins happily sorted into Gryffindor. Should be a bond you can't break, right? But hormones, blood ties, and the ever ominous and looming future threaten to do what they can. James/Lily, Sirius/OC .. Rated M for safety.
1. Summer

**Chapter One:**** Summertime**

Another projectile smacked into James's forehead. He groaned and he rolled over, putting his head under the pillow. However, in that moment of brief movement, it was all over. The moment he'd moved Sirius Black considered him awake and that meant…

"GOOD MORNING PRONGS!" Sirius yelled as he leapt onto James's bed, landing mostly on top of James.

"Padfoot, I swear to Merlin I will murder you if you- ARGH!" James yelled as he felt himself falling. He hit the floor with a loud thump and he mumbled the rest of his sentence into the carpet.

"If I what? Sorry I didn't catch that," Sirius said peeking carefully over the edge of the bed, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"I suppose it's too late now," James said grumpily while he curled up on the floor.

"Prongs! Awake! It's the last day of summer, and we have business to attend too," Sirius said importantly from his position on James's bed awaiting retaliation.

"Like what, exactly," James asked rubbing his head where it had come into contact with the floor.

"Like popping down to visit Alice and Molly," Sirius said naming two girls from their year. Two girls, who happened to live next door, who's house happened to be the jumping off point for the Gryffindor girls, the equivalent of Potter mansion for the Marauders.

James perked up at the mention of Alice and Molly's house, he knew who would be there today, "Well let's get a move on then!"

Sirius bounded out of the room headed for his own, "I knew you'd see it my way," he called over his shoulder.

James got up and stretched, he pulled a pair of jeans over his broomstick boxers and pulled a dark green t-shirt over his head as he padded down the hallway in his socks. He grabbed his glasses out of his back pocket as he reached the stairs to the kitchen.

Sirius met him at the breakfast table, hair wet from his shower and dressed similarly to James sporting jeans and a white v-neck tee. They were both chowing down on Quaffle-O's when an owl fluttered through the window and landed in front of Sirius. It was carrying a bright red howler.

"Surely not another one sir," Blinker the House Elf said disbelief evident in his squeaky voice.

Sirius's stopped eating only to open the letter before it exploded then nonchalantly continued eating. Meanwhile, the letter screamed insults such as how he was a blood traitor, and a disgrace to the family name and the purity of their blood. When it burst into flames, he finally looked up his silvery grey eyes registering shock and amusement at the man barreling into the kitchen.

Mr. Potter burst through the door wielding a muggle baseball bat, wearing only his boxers, glasses askew. "Oh, _another_ howler Sirius?" he asked rubbing the sleep dust out of his eyes and lowering the baseball bat.

"It wouldn't be right to end the summer without one," Sirius joked cheerfully.

"That's the third one this week, Master Sirius, sir," Blinker squeaked. He had been present for all three.

"I know, they're so creative aren't they?" Sirius said rolling his eyes, "They're just a little pissed off I moved in with you lot. Thank you again by the way."

Mrs. Potter swept into the room fully dressed, unlike her husband, and ready for the day, "Of course you could stay! It's not like we didn't already consider you a part of the family. You've been at Christmas and Easter for at least six years now, I consider you a second son. Oh and Derek perhaps next time you intend to protect the boys you could bring your wand, not the baseball bat?"

James's father blushed and leaned the bat against the kitchen wall.

Sirius hugged Mrs. Potter tightly. He desperately wished he could have been born into the Potter's family, although he knew that in reality, it wouldn't make him any more a part of the Potter family then he already was.

"Are you boys headed down to the Prewett's house today?" Mr. Potter asked through a yawn

as he sat across the kitchen table from the boys.

James nodded as he and Sirius fell back to the tasks of stuffing themselves, "As soon as we're done here," he offered through a mouthful.

A dark haired girl entered the kitchen and made a face at James's open mouth, "Bro, chew and swallow. Whatever you have to say can't be that important."

James let his jaw fall slack and angled his face so she would have a superb view of his Quaffle-O filled mouth.

"Gross," She said glaring at him and taking her spot at the table.

"Good morning Jenna," Mrs. Potter said to her oldest child.

"Morning Mum! You're the only reason this place is bearable. I'm so glad my building is being reopened soon," Jenna said mock-glaring at the boys across the table.

Jenna Potter trained dragons in Romania, but it was there slow season. 'Tons of interns running about, with not enough work to go around' was how she had described it in the letter she sent. There was an accident back in March when a dragon got away from a trainee and had destroyed the other half of her apartment building (Which looked more like a dorm). They were finally getting around to fixing it, and, since Jenna only had to be in the office two days a week during the summer, she was staying with her parents again.

"Hey!" Mr. Potter said over his newspaper, his round glasses glinting in the morning sun shining through the open window.

"Dad. Four words, okay? Wear Clothes To Meals."

James and Sirius looked up simultaneously and asked, "Huh?"

"I wasn't talking to either of you. But since you asked; when are you leaving?" Jenna asked, there was laughter in her eyes behind her usual morning façade.

"Love you too, Jen," Sirius said grinning at her.

Jenna and Sirius were in a constant battle because, much like James, Jenna was not a morning person, and needless to say Sirius was absolutely a morning person.

"Yeah, _yeah_," Jenna said prentending not to be amused.

"See the thing about Jenna, is that she hasn't figured out she's in love with me yet," Sirius explained to James.

Mr. Potter looked over his newspaper at Sirius and raised on of his eyebrows.

Sirius, seeing this, decided to continue, "It is my lot in life that all the Potter women will fall helplessly in love with me. Isn't that right Mama P?"

Mrs. Potter, who was bustling about the kitchen, as was her habit in the morning, smacked him across the back of his head with her dishtowel. When James snickered at Sirius she doled at a loud 'smack' to his head as well.

"Ow! Mum! What was that for?" James yelped.

"Eat your breakfast, the both of you! And then get out of this house and give us all a break, huh?" Mrs. Potter said her voice firm juxtaposing the affectionate smile on her face.

"Yes mum!" The two chorused returning to their race to the bottom of the bowl.

Sirius jumped up triumphantly and dumped his bowl in the sink, "Ha H-UGH!" Sirius's gloating was interrupted as something small and dark haired sped right into his midsection.

"Good Morning Sirius! I'm going to Hogwarts tomorrow!" The youngest Potter said from the floor, where he'd landed when he'd bounced off Sirius.

"Great Jeffie, me too!" Sirius said with a severe lack of enthusiasm as he tried to get his breath back.

His tone of voice earned him another swat from Mrs. Potter as she dragged her eleven-year-old son off the kitchen floor.

Blinker took James's bowl out from underneath him. James grunted in protest and Blinker said, "Go Master James. Listen to your mother!"

James grumbled about how Jeff was his mother's favorite as he pulled on his sneakers leading Sirius out the glass door as rubbed the back of his head.

As the door swung shut behind them Mrs. Potter yelled out the window, "Be polite! And be safe! I love both of you!"

"Love you too!" Sirius called back and James waved over his shoulder as they took off jogging down the street.

O

The Gryffindor girls were lounging around the Prewett's pool, soaking in the sun, completely unsuspecting. They were entirely unprepared for the peals of high-pitched giggles coming from inside the house.

Alice groaned, "You've got to be kidding! I mean I don't mind them coming over, but then Meghan comes out and hangs around on them and _giggles_."

Molly looked at Lily and asked, "Listen, I know you don't necessarily like him, but do you mind if he's around?"

Lily winced as Meghan giggled again, "As long as _that _doesn't continue, I could care less," Lily said from behind her sunglasses.

Meghan was Molly and Alice's younger sister, she was a third year at Hogwarts and she had been in love with James and Sirius ever since boys stopped having cooties. From the decibel and the intervals of the giggling, it was a safe bet that both objects of her affection were on the property.

Soon, both boys appeared in front of the glass sliding doors and they joined the girls on the patio, followed closely by Meghan who was chattering away inanely.

Lily closed her eyes, behind her sunglasses and hoped to God that Molly or Alice would put a stop to Meghan's obvious hero worship. She couldn't imagine how Molly and Alice dealt with this whenever James came over.

Molly looked at Meghan scathingly and asked, "Don't you have something to do?"

Meghan blushed but shoved her chin in the air and asked, "Like what? I'm hanging out with James and Sirius."

Alice looked over her sunglasses at Meghan and said, "Get lost, would you?"

Meghan hesitated.

James smiled his Quidditch star smile and said, "Bye Meghan, we'll see you later?"

She blushed, nodded and fled the patio.

Alice laughed and threw her flip-flop at James, "Could you not! Now she's gonna be blabbering about you for the rest of the day! I'm so tired of hearing about how _wonderful_ you are."

James grinned sheepishly, "She doesn't really do that."

"No, she really does," Molly said adjusting her sunglasses and crossing her legs daintily, "I hear about the two of you WAY more than I ever wanted too."

Sirius laughed and said "Oh come on! You know you secretly love hearing someone gush about my startling good looks, my rippling muscles-"

Lily held up her hand, "Oh god, don't make me vomit all over the patio, please!"

"Oh Lily, I know you're heart beats only for Jamesie-poo," Sirius said smiling sweetly at her.

Lily whipped her flip-flop at him and said sarcastically, "Yes, you're absolutely right."

James brightened, "Really?"

Sirius, having had enough with the flip-flop tossing, slipped off his sneaker and lobbed it at Lily who ducked. It landed on the lawn chair next to her and consequently on her best friend Riley Macnair.

Riley sat up immediately, disorientated she picked up the shoe, examined it, and without appearing to re-join the living she flung the shoe, with deadly accuracy, back at him. Then she lay back down on her chair and presumably continued to sleep.

Sirius fell off his chair as he wildly tried to avoid his own shoe, as everyone laughed at him. From where he sat on the ground, he looked up at James and said, "I am in love with that girl."

James shook his head and opened his mouth to say something but Riley beat him too it.

"You love _girls,_ not this one specifically."

Sirius clutched at his heart dramatically, but when he saw that Riley wasn't paying any attention to him he decided to resort to drastic methods. He stood up, walked over and picked up Riley's bikini clad body and tossed her into the pool. Riley screamed as she unexpectedly flew through the air into the water.

She came up out of the water slowly, her hair was plastered to her face, and what was still in the water flowed around her body.

Sirius thought she looked like a mix between muggle mermaids and the real thing: beautiful and terribly dangerous.

"Sirius…" She began, but she couldn't think of anything to say, she was so pissed.

"I was confessing my love to you," Sirius said waving his hand in front of her, "I would appreciate it if you would listen to me."

"Next time," Riley said through gritted teeth, "Don't throw your shoe at me to get my attention," As she was saying this, she had moved towards the edge of the pool, where she grabbed Sirius's hand and dragged him into the pool after her, a smile returning to her face as she tossed her sunglasses on to her lounge chair.

Sirius and Riley had an ongoing flirtation that had begun so long ago no one could remember. But Riley was prone to having older boyfriends and Sirius was prone to having trysts in broom cupboards. Neither of them had ever seemed particularly interested in moving towards anything more, except for once. They hadn't spoken for two weeks after that.

James watched Lily, watching Sirius and Riley fool around in the pool, and he knew she was worrying.

Lily had pushed her sunglasses up onto her head and put her book down. She flicked her eyes towards James, and accidentally made eye contact with his warm hazel eyes. She smiled awkwardly. She didn't want to start a fight here; she was trying to be good.

"You look beautiful Lily," James said truthfully from where he was lounging at the edge of Alice's chair.

Lily smiled and laughed uncomfortably, "Erm, thanks James," before she pushed her sunglasses back over her eyes and returned to her book.

James looked at Alice who grinned at her friend and rolled her eyes.

"Oi! James! Were coming over for dinner!" Riley said splashing him, before levering herself out of the pool.

Riley and James's parents used to be very close. The Potter's were Riley's godparents, James and Riley had known each other since birth and they fought like cats and dogs, or more appropriately, brother and sister.

"Jeff'll be pleased," James said laughing, "And so will my Mum and Dad."

"And Jenna," Sirius said from the side of the pool where he was leaning, "She's getting pretty tired of just me and James. Which she made pretty clear at breakfast this morning."

"Do you guys still eat breakfast in the kitchen?" Riley asked wistfully.

"Yeah, always," James said grinning.

"I always loved that. I hate always having to eat in the formal dining room. We're hardly even allowed to _be_ in the kitchen," Riley said rolling her eyes.

"I wasn't even allowed to _be _in the dining room," Sirius joked.

Riley shook her head and splashed Sirius with her foot, "For good reason you blood traitor!"

Sirius grabbed her foot pretending to jerk her back into the pool. "Yeah but it's all good, cause now I'm officially moved in with the Potter's," Sirius explained.

"You finally left?" Riley asked almost wistfully.

"Yeah, it got… rough," Sirius said vaguely knowing Riley would catch on, "But they really got pissed when they realized somebody actually took me in."

"They tried to break into my house!" James said indignantly.

"That sucks," Riley said lounging back on her chair leaving space so Sirius could sit at the end of her chair.

Sirius took the spot and laughed, "Eh, it's all over and done with now. The only people beating on me are Mama P with her dish towel and Jenna with her hurtful words," Sirius said dramatically.

Riley laughed, "Yeah she's good at that whole hurting with words thing, if I remember correctly," She looked at James, "Remember how much she used to fight with your parents?"

"She fought with Mama and Poppa P?" Sirius asked scandalized.

"Yeah you missed that part of our lives," James said, "That was what? Until we were Jeffie's age?"

"Yeah I think so," Riley agreed, "Man those fights could be so intense!"

"Yeah, you know how Jenna is, all like free and independent, and then what with my parents being the protective auror type? It didn't always go so smoothly for them," James explained.

Sirius sighed his eyes twinkling and said, "Jenna can be so hard to handle sometimes."

Lily scoffed, "What? A woman Sirius Black can't handle?"

Everyone on the patio laughed, "Oh, just wait until you meet Jenna tonight," Riley told her best friend, patting her arm assuredly.

Sirius grinned cheekily at Lily, "Oh and dress nice, dinner is a formal occasion."

**AN: I'd love to know what you guys think! Please leave a review, I've been working on this story for awhile but no one's ever seen it. **


	2. Welcome to The Pureblood Circus

**Chapter Two:**** Welcome to the Pureblood Circus.**

Technically, Lily was sharing a room with Riley. They both had several different dresses laid out on the double bed in the room. They were at the point where you like everything on your each other, but are completely unsatisfied with your own options.

"Dinners in twenty minutes," Riley said from where she was standing in her black silk slip. She didn't look up from the three dresses she had laid out on the bed. Lily had assured her she looked stunning in every one of them, but she just couldn't decide.

Lily didn't answer as she examined the dress she was trying on, again. It was a strapless green dress that was hemmed above her knees, she bit her lip, unsure as she examined her reflection.

"James will like that one," Riley told her.

Lily immediately slipped the green dress off and stepped into her black dress. It was made of a simple soft, fabric, with black satin ribbon as the one strap over her shoulder. She smiled derisively at Riley.

"I thought you guys were getting on well today?" Riley said her hands on her hips as she looked between Lily and her dress choices on lying on the bed. "Oh, what the hell! Who am I getting dressed for anyway? I like red and I love silk, Fuck it! I'm wearing this one!" Riley said exasperatedly and stepped into a red, silk, floor-length gown.

Lily laughed at her best friend. Riley had always been such a tomboy, so she had no idea where she had acquired so many lovely dresses. "Yeah, we were getting on, but if he hits on me in front of his parents I can not be held responsible for my actions. It's for his own good!"

Riley nodded laughing as she adjusted the straps, made of French lace, before she began the task of putting on her strappy black heels. "You know, you're really overestimating his balls, he wouldn't _dare_! But the Black does look amazing."

"I do look amazing, don't I?" Sirius said winking at Riley as she looked up into the mirror.

Riley rolled her eyes, as Lily asked snappily, "What are you doing in here, Sirius?"

"Escort," Riley answered, "It would be inappropriate for me, as a pureblood of standing, to arrive at dinner with another family. You're fine, you're lucky."

"Wait, what?" Lily asked confused.

"It's a part of the pureblood circus," Sirius explained dismissively, "It's okay to arrive with your own family, but not with someone else's. It's dumb."

"Right," Riley affirmed.

Lily looked at the two of them like they were out of their minds.

Riley shrugged and agreed with Lily's face, "I know. Trust me. I don't have a choice."

"So are you expected to marry a pureblood?" Lily asked, having never, in the six years they had known each other, broached this subject with her best friend.

Riley nodded, "Of course."

Sirius snorted, "Right. 'Cause you're really going through with _that_!"

Riley nodded, "I have too."

Sirius's face contorted, "I wasn't supposed to either, but I live at James's now and I can marry whomever I please. You could do the same!"

"No. I can't," Riley said, clearly anxious to end the conversation.

Sirius caught the hint and said, "It's time for dinner, that why they sent me up here."

"Well, let's go then!" Lily said slipping into a pair of emerald green heels, and putting emerald green earrings in as she proceeded out the door.

"I'm surprised at you," Sirius said quietly when they were alone.

"I'm a Macnair. Did you really think they would leave me a loophole, especially after I somehow managed to be sorted into Gryffindor? You're parent's weren't the only purebloods to be pissed at their wayward child. I just spent my breakfasts in the kitchens for the first week, so when the Howlers came no one heard them," Riley said scowling at the memory. "Come on, dinner at the Potter's awaits."

Sirius watched as Riley walked to the doorway and then turned to look at him, "Are you coming?"

Sirius really looked at her, for the first time that night. She really was beautiful. The red dressed played off her pale skin, and her dark brown hair down her back in soft waves. Her eyes, the eyes that were looking at him questioningly were a dark green, that reminded him of the Forbidden Forest: deep, dark and full of secrets. Typically pureblood.

"You clean up nice," Sirius said softly.

Riley chuckled, "Surprising, isn't it?"

"No." Sirius answered bluntly.

Riley hadn't been expecting that answer, so a genuine smile played across her lips, "Thanks." She paused and took in Sirius, in his classic tuxedo, with a white shirt and black bow tie; His long, black hair had clearly been trimmed by Mrs. Potter quite recently. "You really are that classic kind of handsome, aren't you?" She teased.

Sirius pulled her back into the room, in front of the mirror. He held her with his arm around her waist and they looked at each other in the mirror.

Riley commented sarcastically, "Just like mother would've wanted." Her face was contorted with anger as she tried to tug herself away from Sirius.

Sirius refused to let go of her, he loosened his bow tie and undid the first couple buttons of his dress shirt, "Not exactly," He said.

Riley's hand flew to her own exposed throat where the Macnair crest hung on a chain around her neck. Pureblood children were given their family crest at birth, and yet there was Sirius with an unadorned throat. That meant, "They blasted you?"

"Oh yeah," Sirius said, as if it were obvious, as he buttoned his shirt back up, "But come on, let's go to the party. Lily and James will be looking for us."

Riley slipped her small hand into the crook of Sirius's offered arm, allowing him to lead her from her room.

O

James made sure to introduce Lily to his mother and father and then proceeded to sit Lily near them.

"Mum, Dad. This is Lily Evans," he had said, his voice ringing with importance.

The four of them were getting along splendidly as Lily diplomatically switched between answering questions about life post-Hogwarts, and listening to any of the others anecdotes or answers.

James appeared to be nothing if not charming and polite, and Lily was responding with enthusiasm as she carried on easy conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

On the other end of the table Mr. and Mrs. Prewett were participating in the lively conversation. Molly, Alice, Meghan and their youngest sister Andrea sat near their parents while Riley sat next to Sirius on the opposite side of the table from Lily.

Jenna, much to her dismay, had been placed between James and Sirius. So when they leaned their chairs back to have a quick whispered conversation, as James and Sirius were wont to do, Jenna first coughed delicately. When this yielded no results, Jenna put her fork down discreetly before placing a palm on both boys' chairs and slammed all four legs down onto the marble floor of the dining room.

"It is _so_ _rude_ to whisper at the dinner table," She said sweetly as she picked her fork up again.

James blushed furiously and looked at his plate, as Riley and Alice sniggered quietly.

Sirius leaned down next to Riley's ear and said quietly, "Remus, Peter, and Frank are coming around for the rest of the night. They escaped dinner, lucky bastards."

Riley grinned excitedly, caught Lily's eyes and winked. Tonight was going to be a blast.

Lily grinned back as Blinker took her plate and balanced it precariously on her load of dishes magically floating behind her.

Dessert was a quick affair, much to the relief of the teenagers in the room. As the plates from dessert were being cleared away, James looked expectantly at his father.

Derek Potter cleared his throat and looked down the table at Mr. Prewett, "Your girls are welcome to stay here for the night. We'll have Blinker make up some spare rooms and we will of course be supervising."

Two sets of eyes immediately snapped to their father while two very polite sets of eyes fell to the table, so as not to be rude and beg.

Mr. Prewett sighed, "Sure, that's fine," he said as the four girls grinned and looked at each other excitedly. Sirius and James reached behind Jenna and bumped their fists together in celebration.

"Well, go," said Mr. Potter, "It's not like we think you want to stay here."

There was a smattering of "thank you's" and "love you's" as six chairs slid on the floor. Riley quickly moved and grabbed Lily's hand, giving her an encouraging squeeze.

In the hallway Sirius caught up to Riley and said, "Hey love, can you bring the girls down to the pitch when you're all changed?"

"Anything!" Riley grinned as she ruffled Sirius's hair and disappeared after Lily, Molly and Alice.

When the girls were all alone Lily asked, "Is this a part of the pureblood circus too?"

Molly and Alice laughed as Riley grinned and answered, "No. This is more like the Potter Experience."

Lily laughed, "Oh god. Okay, bring it on!"

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks to those of you who left feedback! I'd love if you'd keep it up! Tell me what you think? Let me know if you think it's missing something. **

**Ali: I'm gonna make sure there's more Remus coming soon! (I love him too :p)**


	3. Last, Firsts

**Chapter Three:** Last, Firsts

THE entire Potter clan was standing on the Platform with Jeffie as he bounced up and down excitedly. He'd been here almost every fall since birth but it was finally _his turn_.

"Oh," James said, he had been giving Jeffie tips with Sirius's help, "And if you don't get into Gryffindor..."

"We'll pound you," Sirius finished grinning, before they both quickly kissed Mr. and Mrs. Potter goodbye and bolted.

"COME BACK HERE AND APOLOGIZE!" Mrs. Potter yelled after the two boys, "Idiots," She muttered.

Jeff turned to Jenna, his hazel eyes wide and terrified, "Is it really a big deal if I don't make it into Gryffindor?" He asked.

"Well we've _all_ been in Gryff-" Jenna began but Mr. Potter cut her off.

"No. It's not," He said putting an arm around his youngest child's shoulders, "James just forgets what it's like to be going for the first time."

"We'll love you no matter what house you're in," Mrs. Potter said warmly.

"We'll just love you less if you're not in Gryffindor," Alice teased as the Prewett's appeared next to the Potter's.

Mrs. Prewett scowled at her three oldest girls who quickly said their goodbyes before disappearing into the crowd. Mr. Prewett said calmly and definitively, "We will love you all just the same no matter what house you end up in."

The two first years looked absolutely terrified, as the parents tried to calm them down and assure them their house placement was not as big a deal as their older siblings were trying to make it.

IN the meantime, Alice and Molly caught up with James and Sirius as they were about to climb onto the train. James and Sirius were laughing about Jeff, when they saw the girls. "How's Andrea holding up?" James asked still laughing.

Molly rolled her eyes, "Alice has been working her up, since we ate breakfast this morning. She's practically hysterical."

Alice grinned at Sirius and James who laughed, "I thought Jeffie was gonna have a heart attack on the spot when you mentioned the giant spiders in the Forest," Sirius guffawed.

"I didn't even think about that!" Alice exclaimed, dismayed at her oversight, "Andrea _would_ have had a heart attack. She's terrified of spiders!"

"You're all so mean!" Molly said reproachfully as she shoved her trunk up above the seats in the compartment they'd chosen.

"It's tradition!" James said, "Don't you remember all the horror stories Jenna told our first year? She was an evil genius, I wanted to stay home!"

Molly shook her head, "So how could you want to do that to some one else? Especially you're little brother!"

"It's tradition!" James repeated determindely.

"It's barbaric!" Molly said still disgruntled.

"Has anyone seen Riley, Lily or Remus?" Alice asked to change the subject.

"Field Trip?" Sirius asked. The four young people agreed and set off to look for the rest of their friends.

Alice was the first to see Riley; she was standing with her family, her head down so her ridiculously long brown hair hid her face. She was in a black sundress and her mother was speaking to her sternly as her father and older brother, Walden, looked on expressionless.

The four friends hesitated, unsure whether or not they should approach, James was the only one who had ever met the Macnair's. Suddenly Riley snapped her head up, her lips moving quickly. She must have said something disrespectful because Mrs. Macnair's hand swiftly shot out and grabbed her daughter's arm in a talon-like grip. They all saw Riley's face pinch before she ducked her head again hiding her face.

James moved forward, approaching the Macnair's while Alice, Molly and Sirius watched from their safe distance.

"Hello Mr. Macnair, Walden, I was looking for Riley to see if she'd like to sit with me on the train?"

Mrs. Macnair examined James and then nodded to her husband.

"That seems acceptable," Mr. Macnair agreed and nodding to his daughter he headed for the portal back to the rest of King's Cross.

Mrs. Macnair looked down at her daughter, "Remember what I've said to you. Walden? Let's go." And she released her daughter sweeping away after her husband.

Riley followed James back to the small group of her friends, James asked her, "Is everything okay?"

Riley nodded looking pissed off.

"What did you say?" Alice asked incredulously when James and Riley reached them.

"Nothing," Riley said calmly, but when Sirius opened his mouth to say something she snapped, "Don't worry about it. I'm going to find Lily," and stalked off into the crowd.

James and Sirius looked at each other shocked, they knew that Riley had issues with her parents but they hadn't known they included abuse. They had both seen the cuts from where Mrs. Macnair's nails had pierced Riley's skin.

"She is always agitated when she gets on the train," Molly offered, startled at the display she'd just seen.

"Hey!" James said trying to take the spotlight off his friend, "Let's go find Remus and kick this think off!"

They all looked at him, as if he were out of his mind. James shot a look at Sirius who caught on and immediately said, "Yeah this is gonna be our best year ever! Parties, pranks, the Quidditch cup! It'll be great!"

Molly and Alice rolled their eyes at each other and then suddenly Remus appeared in front of them.

"There you all are," Remus said looking sunny and cheerful, dragging his trunk up behind him and leaning on it. "I thought I heard Sirius expounding about our seventh year.. again."

"Moony, I don't appreciate the tone," Sirius said loftily, "I'll have you know-"

"I'm sure," Remus said grinning as he cut him off before he could get started, "I heard the speech from over there. Where's our compartment?"

Sirius looked put out as the girls laughed and offered to lead Remus off, but he followed anyway and soon he abandoned the fake pouting and began his endless antics once more.

Eventually, Riley and Lily found them, both girls were smiling and suspiciously normal, but James and Sirius made sure to keep the focus off Riley.

HOURS later, they waved to Jeffie and Andrea as the two first years headed off towards the boats, while the Marauders and the four girls headed towards the horseless carriages. As they entered the Great Hall, Riley stuck close to James. On the train he had quietly offered to let her spend Christmas break at his house. Although she'd had to decline, she was grateful for the invitation.

The sorting hat placed both Jeffie and Andrea in Gryffindor they had practically skipped over to join their wildly cheering siblings at the table.

When the feast had ended, Remus stood up and gathered the Gryffindor first years with a Fifth year girl who was also a prefect. The rest of the group trudged up the stairs to the part of the castle that felt most like home, Gryffindor Tower.

The girls said goodnight as they headed up their own spiral staircase, and gratefully sank into their respective four-poster beds. They briefly chatted about how nice it would be to start classes, and how great it felt to be home before they all drifted off to sleep.

IN the boys dormitory Frank went to bed in preparation for the next day and new classes. However, when Remus finally reached the boy's dormitory the Marauders sat in a circle on the floor with a bottle of firewhiskey Sirius had managed to smuggle in. James uncorked the bottle with a soft pop and said, "Let us begin the ceremony to commence our seventh year."

Remus shook his head and said, "I can't believe you still insist we do this. I mean in third year, I get it, but we're seventeen now…"

Sirius held up his hand, "I am insulted that you think this is childish. This is a genius tradition."

"It absolutely is not!" Remus argued amused.

Peter laughed as Sirius loosened his tie and moved it up around his forehead, wearing it like a headband.

James quickly did the same, taking a swig from the bottle before passing it to Sirius who took a long pull from it and turned to Remus, "Come one Monsieur Moony, put the tie on your head and take the bottle."

Remus shook his head and did as he was told, before handing the bottle to Peter who scrambled to do the same and then handed the bottle back to James.

James ceremoniously placed the Maruader's Map in the center of their circle and placed the bottle on top of it. Remus stood up and reached into his trunk, digging around inside of it before he came up with a small black, velvet pouch. He placed the pouch next to the bottle. Peter dug into his pocket and pulled out the Marauder artifact that he was responsible for, necessary to the beginning of the Year Commencement tradition; a long, think wooden box that Peter gingerly placed on the other side of the bottle.

James grinned now, "Let the commencement ceremony begin!"

"We solemnly swear we are up to no good," The four boys whispered quietly, and Sirius took up the black pouch, loosening the neck so he could reach his hand in.

"We made up these dares when we were in third year, why do you insist we keep using them?" Remus asked as Sirius pulled a carefully folded slip of parchment out of the black velvet bag.

James was next, followed by Peter and then Remus. Once they had all selected their dares, Sirius began the recitation of the rules.

"First, your dare must be completed before we leave on the Hogwart's Express for the final time. Second, no non-Marauder may knowingly assist you in the completion of your dare. Third, the prank must be completed on Hogwart's property. Fourth, no Marauder may knowingly hinder another Marauder in the completion of their prank. Fifth, exposing another Maruader's prank is considered to be the height of treason and you will be treated as no better than a Slytherin hence forth," Remus rolled his eyes at this last one.

"Sirius-" Remus began to say and Sirius held up his hand and shook his head.

Remus sighed, "Monsieur Padfoot, do we really have to be so melodramatic?"

"Monsieur Moony you know as well as I do, that is word for word what is written in the Code," Sirius said his voice solemn, but his trademark mischievous grin plastered on his face.

Remus sighed again, but had to shake his head grinning, Sirius had an amazing memory and had only read the Code twice before he had the whole thing memorized. It was no wonder he never studied.

"Monsieur Prongs?" Peter prompted.

"Ah, yes," James said, "Monsieur Wormtail is ready for the reading of the pranks."

Sirius nodded solemnly and Remus rolled his eyes.

Peter gently opened the wooden box to reveal four nameplates and four cut glass shot glasses. There were four images etched into the four glasses, equally spaced from each other; a rats profile, a paw print, the head of a stag, and a perfect circle to signify the moon. There was a small silver nameplate over each glass that had one of their names on each of them.

"Monsieur Moony, why don't you go first," Peter offered grinning.

Remus shook his head and began to unfold his slip of paper, he ducked his head to read the dare and his eyes suddenly widened, "Oh shit!" He whispered.

Sirius glanced over his shoulder and grinned, "Someone finally got it! Come on Remus read it!"

In a shaky voice Remus began the proper format for the reading of the pranks, "Messrs Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail I offer you the object of my quest for the upcoming year; Make Professor McGonagall cry."

James slapped a quick high five with Sirius, Sirius had written that one after conspiring heavily with James for two years on their own to achieve it.

Peter chuckled a moment before composing himself and said, "Monsieur Moony, we admire your boldness and accept this quest and offer you the instrument with which to seal your fate," With this Peter offered Remus his ceremonious shot glass.

Remus looked pale, but took the bottle and poured his shot. He raised the full glass to his friends and threw the alcohol back.

James, Sirius and Peter followed the same basic outline as the revealed their own pranks to the group. Peter had drawn "find a way to infiltrate the Slytherin common room in the middle of the day, return with evidence." James had drawn "Find a way into the promised land (the girl's dormitories)." Last, but not least, Sirius had drawn "Spend an entire night on the Quidditch pitch," too which he had had responded, "Ah, I have been waiting for this day."

They had all taken the ceremonious shot, and were unceremoniously finishing the bottle when Peter spoke up, "This is the last time we'll do this, isn't it?"

The four boys stared at each other silently for a moment, before James spoke, "Yeah, it is."

Sirius took the bottle and raised it, "Here's to our last," before taking another long pull at the bottle and passing it.

"A new year," James said before he drank.

"Full of potential," Peter said.

"Full of possibilities," Remus intoned and finished the bottle.

The Marauders sat silently in their circle staring at the carpet. Finally, James spoke up again, "Alright lads, well I think it's time for bed."

And possibly for the first time in their lives the boys climbed solemnly into their beds.

**A/N: I'm sorry that it's been so long.. I've had a strange Fall semester. I'm hoping to be quicker about it from now on. Let me know how you like it! **

**Thanks.**


	4. And Thus It Began

**Chapter Four:** **And Thus it Began**

They'd been at school for a month when James finally hit on Lily for the first time. Although she was shocked it had taken so long for him to start, that didn't even measure up to her surprise when he was almost smooth about it.

"He could have been hitting on anyone!" Lily said astounded when Riley caught up to her after Lily had rolled her eyes and walked away.

Riley laughed, "And you're reaction was almost normal," She teased.

Lily shot her a glare, but had to ask, "What do you mean?"

"There was no explosion, no violence, no nothing," Riley teased. "You just walked away."

"Well I was hardly gonna bite his head off cause he said something any guy would have said in that situation. I really need to choose my words better," Lily admitted. "It did sound bad, I just didn't realize how bad it sounded until it was already out of my mouth."

"Lily, are you aware of how mature you're being about James Potter hitting on you. Wait, let me check, you are aware that JAMES POTTER just hit on you, right?" Riley asked staring at her friend mock-incredulously.

"Yes. I'm aware," Lily said shaking her head at her friend and smiling, "But he's behaved himself for like a month and half, I guess I was waiting for him to slip up anyway."

Riley shook her head at her best friend. She knew they were all supposed to be growing up this year, but this was too much all at once. Was Lily Evans accepting that James Potter maybe _really_ had a thing for her? Instead of always expounding on the fact that he just wanted to get in her pants. This was too much.

Then she head James calling her name behind them. She turned around and stopped walking, Lily stopped too and waited for her looking at James expectantly.

"Riley! Sorry I totally forgot to tell you, I'm holding the Quidditch try outs next Saturday evening. I want the whole team to be there. I know it doesn't really affect you cause it'll still be you and Sirius, but please be there _on time._ Make sure he is too?" James said breathlessly, he had run up the stairs after them.

"You need to get in shape, Captain," Lily teased.

Riley and James both whipped around to look at her. James looked like his eyes were going to pop right out of his head. "Wh-wh-what?" He stuttered.

Lily blushed and said, "Nevermind," Looking down at the floor to avoid eye contact with Riley.

Riley finally looked back at James and said, "Erm, yeah, we'll be there. What positions are we filling again?"

James was still looking at Lily and said vaguely, "I have no idea."

Riley snapped her fingers in front of James's face, "Hey! Keep it together man, FOCUS."

James shook his head, "Sorry! We're, uh, looking for a Chaser and a Seeker."

"There we go," Riley said, "Yeah Sirius and I will be there, on time."

"Thanks, see ya' later," James said wandering away, looking lost.

"Lily!" Riley hissed as she turned to her best friend. Lily's face was as red as her hair and she refused to say anything she stared straight ahead as they continued walking towards the common room. "Lily!" Riley repeated, "That was _flirting_! You were just _flirting_ with James Potter, however briefly cause he's a dolt, but _still_! What was that?"

"Shuttup! It just slipped out!" Lily said dismayed, "I don't know what made me say it."

"You're crazy," Riley said as Lily gave the password to Gryffindor tower and Riley followed her in.

"Can we just do our homework?" Lily asked sitting at Molly's table in the common room.

"Why? What's she avoiding?" Molly asked looking up from her Herbology homework.

"She _flirted_ with James!" Riley said plopping down on the couch next to Molly.

"Can you stop putting the emphasis on flirting?" Lily asked blushing harder.

"She flirtedwith James _Potter_?" Molly asked, disbelief written all over her face.

"Okay, I don't really like the emphasis on his name either. NO EMPHASIS!" Lily demanded, "Seriously, I just want to do my homework!"

Riley just nodded at Molly who turned wide brown eyes on Lily, silently.

Lily shot her a glare and dragged her own Herbology book out of her bag.

After a couple minutes Jeff came over and sat on the arm of the couch closest to Riley, "Hey, Riles?" He asked nervously.

"What's up Jeffie?" She asked leaning back and looking up at him.

"I need some help with my Potions homework," He glanced at the table he'd been sitting at, "Well, we both do."

"Who's your friend?" Riley asked, glancing in the same direction.

"His names Gerry McLaggen, I met him on the train," Jeffie volunteered, "Will you help us?"

"Yeah, sure," Riley said standing up and following Jeff over to his table. She sat down next to him and pulled his parchment over to her. Gerry had his head in his hands and was looking utterly distraught.

"I know I should have been paying attention, I just… had trouble sleeping last night," Gerry amended.

"Homesick?" Riley asked kindly.

Gerry blushed and looked down at the table, embarrassed.

"It's okay, it happens to the best of us. I was so nervous about classes and being away for home that I hardly slept the whole first two months of the term, my first year," She told him, ruffling Jeff's hair.

Jeff looked relieved and Gerry asked hopefully, "Really?"

Riley nodded, "Yeah. So what are you guys working on?" With that she sat with the two first years for another hour and half, giving them advice and helping them with their homework. When they had finished it all, she stood up and stretched, "Is that everything?"

"Yeah," Jeff said, "Thanks! I don't know what we would have done without you!"

"Hey, you know I'm here whenever you need me," Riley said ruffling his messy black hair again. "Be good, kids."

When she rejoined Lily and Molly at the table, Lily looked up at her, "Well that was cute."

"Shuttup," Riley said, "I was thinking that I'm pretty hungry, it's about dinner time, isn't it?"

"You haven't done any work yet!" Lily exclaimed appalled.

"I don't know, I'm pretty hungry too," Molly said grinning at Lily, "Break time, girl. Let's go eat. We can come back."

Lily grumbled and agreed as she shoved all her books back in her bag, and slung it over her shoulder. Riley tossed her bag over by the Marauder's table. No one ever sat there but them, so she knew it'd be safe.

They met Alice about to climb through the portrait hole, "Hey!" She said surprised.

"Dinner, you in?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, sure," Alice said turning around and walking towards the Great Hall.

They sat at the end of the Gryffindor table and chatted mindlessly as they ate. After, awhile Sirius plopped down next to Riley, "What's cookin' good lookin'?" He asked grinning at her.

"Ask the house elves," Riley said rolling her eyes, but smiling all the same. Soon James sat down with them, immediately causing Lily to blush and Molly to giggle.

James looked at the girls, terror written all over his face.

"Don't worry, James, I'm confused too," Alice said laughing and passing the plate of chicken too him.

"Thanks," He muttered and began to determinedly focus on eating.

Riley sighed and muttered, only to Sirius, "This is gonna be one weird year, isn't it," And she didn't mean it as a question.

Sirius nodded and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice, "For real," He muttered back.

O

On the night of the Quidditch try out, Alice and Riley didn't even get to see Molly or Lily. James was insistent about them traveling as a pack, and discussing what they were going to do at tryouts.

When the time finally came to head down to the field, James was a wreck. He had questioned himself being made captain at least eight times that day. As he opened his mouth on the way down to the pitch, Riley finally snapped, "We did just fine with you as captain last year, you're going to be just fine this year too, so just shuttup."

James closed his mouth, and Sirius chuckled vindictively.

When they got to the locker room, their old teammate was sitting in the locker room with Alice, lounging in front of their lockers. Sirius and Riley were the beaters, James was a chaser with Alice, Simon Wood was their keeper, Simon would be the only team member left behind at the end of the year, besides the new people chosen at the try out. Putting a serious amount of pressure on James to make the right decision.

"Alright, well are you guys ready for this?" James asked.

Alice rolled her eyes, and Simon grinned, "It'll be fine James, we'll find new teammates worthy of the scarlet and gold."

Sirius clapped Simon on the shoulder and said, "Game plan, one more time."

James took a deep breath and said, "So first we'll have them do a couple laps around the pitch, to weed out the kids who can't fly and see who's got some talent. Then we'll have the chasers and seekers split up. I want to have the chasers do some shooting on you wood. Alice you're going to help with some formation. Riley, Sirius I want you two to play some defense. _No Bludgers._ Then I'll work a little with the Seekers and then come see the Chasers do their thing. Keep your eyes open you three. I'm gonna be asking you for opinion on this."

The four teammates nodded, and James took another deep breath before he said, "Alright let's go."

Riley and Sirius jostled each other, as they got their gloves and brooms out of their lockers. James glared at them and said, "Behave, please."

Riley and Sirius grinned at each other and followed James, Alice and Simon onto the pitch.

They lost two girls who weren't even Gryffindors right off the bat, a boy who was a first year, about six giggling girls were eliminated from the pack when they were asked to fly around the pitch but kept almost falling out of the air so Sirius would fly over to catch them if necessary.

Riley and James rolled their eyes at each other and sent Alice up. After that change, the girls lost interest and left the pitch disappointed.

"Shameless," Riley commented disgustedly, "This is a serious sport."

"Awe don't be jealous, Riles, you know my heart beats only for you," Sirius said as he landed beside her.

"Oh, what a dream come true," Riley cooed before rolling her eyes and looking at James expectantly.

"Split up into Chasers and Seekers. Chasers go to Simon's side of the field. Seekers follow me," James said kicking off into the air.

Sirius and Riley went off after Simon and Alice to get in the way of the potential Chasers.

As the sun began to set, James cam over to watch the Chasers fly. The only person left was a fourth year, Riley was pretty sure her name was Samantha.

"That's our girl," James had whispered to Riley, who had then caught Sirius's eye and jerked her head in Sam's direction. Sirius nodded to show he understood.

After another hour, Riley clapped Anthony Sullivan on the back and welcomed him to the team. The newly completed Gryffindor Quidditch team landed in the center of the pitch. James introduced Samantha Charles who smiled shyly at everyone, and then Anthony who was beaming elatedly. "We practice every Monday, Wednesday and Friday," James explained, "Practice starts at six, if you're on time you're late and if you're early you're on time. I mean it," He added as Alice and Riley exchanged a quick glance and snorted. "The week before a game we have the pitch every day. So you'll be here everyday at 5:45. Understood?" The team nodded. James grinned at them, "We're gonna have a great season. I can feel it already."

**A/N: So that's a simple quick one. But drop me a line anyway, I like to hear from you guys whenever I can. **


	5. Season Opener

**Chapter Five: ****More of an Eye Opener then a Season Opener**

Lily burst into the common room, found Riley and grabbed her from where she was sitting curled up in her chair. Lily dragged her best friend all the way through the common room and up too the girl's dormitory.

"Can you believe what he'd doing?!" Lily asked after she'd finally shoved Riley onto her own bed.

Riley propped herself up on her arms, leaning back she asked, "What'd he do now?" Knowing full well that she would probably be stuck talking Lily down from whatever this was.

"He was snogging Amanda Rookwood!" Lily yelled angrily.

Riley waited, expecting there to be more. Lily stared at her, the air practically crackling around her. Suddenly Riley's green eyes widened, "Wait. What are you mad about?"

"Well okay they weren't snogging, but he kissed her on the cheek and walked her to class! That's way worse!" Lily said collapsing on her own bed exasperatedly.

"Wait, why is that worse?" Riley asked confused.

"Because that means he really likes her!" Lily exclaimed, "Come on!"

"Wait, I'm sorry, wait, you're pissed because you think James likes Amanda Rookwood?" Riley asked slowly, trying to be sure she'd heard right, "And you think this, because he kissed her on the cheek and walked her to class?"

Lily nodded looking forlornly at the ceiling as she let herself fall back onto her bed.

After a moment, Riley started laughing hysterically, "Oh Lily, come on, you can't be serious! Amanda's a second year and a_ Slytherin_!"

"Andromeda, Sirius's aunt was a Slytherin and James is practically _in love_ with her," Lily countered sitting up on her elbows, so she could glare at Riley.

Riley laughed a little more before she said, "No, Lily, James is in love with you. Plus Andromeda is happily married so I really don't think you have to worry about her. Now, as urgent as this clearly is, I have quidditch practice and James will murder me if I don't get down to the pitch," Riley said continuing to chuckle to herself as she stood up.

"When's the first match again?" Lily asked as Riley grabbed a sweatshirt.

"Uh, this Saturday," Riley answered. As she reached the door she turned and grinned at her best friend, "Oh and Lily? Relax, okay?"

DOWN at the pitch, Riley flopped on the grass; she had always been the fastest changer on the team. Sirius soon joined her on the ground.

Riley rolled over and faced him, smiling, "So, it's time."

Sirius raised his eyebrows, "Oh?" He asked.

"Lily just got pissed off because she saw James turning down Amanda Rookwood in the classic James Potter style," Riley explained, before repeating, "It's time."

Sirius looked skeptical, "Lily got pissed cause James turned down Amanda? That doesn't really sound like time…"

"She only saw him!" Riley said exasperatedly, "She thought he said yes or something! You know, cause he kissed her cheek and walked her to class. That's why she got mad!"

"Oh! So it _is_ time!" Sirius said grinning excitedly.

Riley grinned back.

Sirius looked at her for a minute before asking, "So is it time for us yet?"

Riley rolled her eyes, "Oh shuttup Sirius."

"What?" Sirius asked as James strolled over to join them in the center of the pitch. The rest of the team wasn't far behind.

THE two new team members were beginning to appreciate the old timers survival drive as James called the first break. Practice was always intense, it had always been intense the Gryffindor team was a play Quidditch or die kind of team, but the new members were beginning to feel tired to their bones.

Alice sat with Andrew who was chugging water like he was a fish. Samantha had her head in her hands, mumbling to herself. Riley wandered over to check on her.

"You okay?"

"I'm dying Riley!" Sam said worriedly.

"You get used to it," Riley assured her, rubbing her back.

"How could you possibly get used to it! I thought the pace at regular practices was intense, this is murder!" Sam exclaimed, looking terrified.

Riley shrugged, "You're right, you don't get used to it. But it does get better."

Sam groaned and then drank from her water bottle desperately.

James blew his whistle, and the entire team kicked off into the air to resume their drills. Sirius and Riley were flying from one end of the pitch to the other, hitting a bludger back and forth between them, weaving in between the chasers. James, Alice and Andrew were running combinations against the Keeper, and Sam was releasing the snitch and pursuing it throughout the whole mess.

From the ground it looked like absolute bedlam, in the air it was difficult. Hours later when James called the second break, the team tumbled to the ground gasping for breath.

"I'm not telling him!" Sirius said mutinously, "If he's going to run practice like this I am never telling him Lily fancies him."

"I like that plan," Riley said vindictively, "Except that punishes Lily… possibly a an acceptable sacrifice, but it feels wrong."

Sirius grumbled incoherently as he drank from his water bottle. Riley giggled, in a crazed sort of a way as she picked up her own water bottle. After they had rested for a moment, they both kicked off just before James blew his whistle.

"Fine," Sirius grumbled to Riley who was hovering in the air beside him, "We can tell him, but I'm stealing his whistle."

"Fair," Riley agreed glaring in James's direction.

THE next day at practice, James stormed into the locker room late and growled, "Who took my whistle?"

Riley glanced discreetly at Sirius, she hadn't thought he would actually steal James's whistle, but she wasn't going to rat on him either, she hated that whistle desperately.

James scanned the team's faces and then sighed, "Prewett, Black and Macnair stay here. Everyone else hit the field."

Riley and Sirius exchanged glances, quickly. Alice was watching the two of them, but her face was determinedly innocent as she walked over to the join them.

"So where'd you put it?" James asked accusingly, glaring at the three of them. "I know you guys hate the whistle, but you have to admit its usefulness.

"We do," Alice said calmly, "We didn't take it."

"I _know_ it was at least one of you three. No one else would bother," James snarled.

Sirius shook his head, "You're getting paranoid mate."

James growled at him and stared directly into his eyes, as if he were trying to use _legilimens_ to get the information from Sirius.

"Listen, James, I understand your love affair with the whistle," Riley said slowly, "But listen, do you really think any of has the extra energy to exert on stealing your stupid whistle? I know I don't."

"We're wasting practice time," Sirius chimed in. A giggle escaped from Alice, who quickly screwed up her face, back into her innocent expression.

James glared at the three of them before he growled, "In the air, now," And stormed out of the locker room.

Alice finally laughed out loud, "Oh my god I love you two! Where did you put it?"

"Up his ass," Sirius growled, "Couldn't you tell?"

Riley rolled her eyes, "Come on, before we get in more trouble," She grabbed Sirius's arm on her way out of the locker room. Alice followed laughing.

ON the day of the match, Lily and Molly were sitting with Remus and Peter, while Sirius, Alice and Riley sat at the end of the Gryffindor table with the rest of the team. Another Potter enforced tradition.

Lily kept shooting glares down the table at James, who had his arm around Samantha's shoulders as she nibbled on a piece of toast. He had ignored Lily the majority of the week, he was totally engrossed in Quidditch, single-minded to a fault.

Remus had a bemused look on his face, and was sharing quick glances with Molly, as they watched Lily's behavior.

Riley and Sirius were sitting across the table from each other, flicking small orange slices at each other, using their spoons as catapults. James was pointedly ignoring them and trying to give a quick pep talk, over breakfast.

Finally, Riley's orange slice hit Sirius straight in the eye, " Bullseye!" She said punching the air enthusiastically as Sirius howled indignantly.

"I'm trying to give a pep talk here!" James snapped at them, glaring.

"James, do we really need a pep talk over breakfast and one in the locker room? I thought you always made us change before breakfast so we would have time for the pep talk in the locker room," Riley said with some attitude.

James responded weakly, "It's also to show team unity."

"Well, you don't need to ruin what little breakfast Sam's gonna be able to get down with talk about Quidditch. You're only going to make her more nervous," Riley told him, picking up another orange slice and placing it on her spoon.

"Fine," James said right as an orange slice from Sirius hit him on the side of the head.

Not long after that, the team stood up and left the Great Hall to thunderous applause from the people who would be supporting Gryffindor.

Lily watched them leave, and then turned back to her conversation to find that it had stopped because Molly was giggling uncontrollably and Remus was chuckling.

"What did I miss?" Lily asked.

Molly giggled harder as Remus replied, "I'm guessing not much," He teased.

Lily blushed, "Oh shut up." By the time the school started heading out towards the pitch Lily was in a foul mood because of Remus's teasing. She forced a very confused Peter to sit in between her, Molly and Remus.

JAMES peeked out of the locker room door to watch the stands begin to fill up. Sirius was juggling the speed balls the Chasers used during practice, while Riley focused on re-taping his beater's bat. He always complained that he could never get it quite as well as she did.

James finally turned to the room and called them all together in the center of the locker room. "Alright guys. This is it. Our first game of the season. It's against Slytherin, so I think we all know that means it's going to be brutal. This game is _ours_."

Sirius's face had turned serious, for once, Alice was practically high off adrenaline, and jumping up and down in place, Riley was grinning recklessly, she would be out for blood, and she met James's eyes fiercely. She wanted to win.

"Bring it in," James demanded, and the team huddled together, shoulders touching, exchanging brutally determined looks across the circle. James looked at every team member for moment before he practically whispered, "This is our year. This is _our cup_."

The energy in the room was palpable, as the team, silently, took in his statement, agreeing wholeheartedly.

James nodded, pleased with their energy, deciding they were ready he simply said, "Let's go."

The team silently followed James out of the locker room. Sirius and Riley caught each other's eyes and Riley was pleased to find her violent intent mirrored in her teammates eyes.

As Gryffindor walked onto the pitch the stands roared with approval.

The captains, James and Rodolphus Lestrange, shook hands scowling at each other. When the whistle blew, signaling the beginning of the game, Riley kicked off the field feeling the wind rushing past her ears and the power in her soul, that she only got from these games.

Her dark green eyes locked onto the nearest bludger and she zoomed towards it, she like to be the first one to get a hit, she believed it was a good omen for the game.

She saw Rodolphus Lestrange flying after Alice, who had the Quaffle, and she smacked the bludger at him, hitting him solidly in the shoulder.

The game, as it always did when Slytherin and Gryffindor played each other, quickly progressed from a sporting event to a mid-air brawl. Samantha had allowed James and Alice to take several penalty shots on her behalf as she had become a serious target for the Slytherin beaters. Blood was dripping from her nose and she would have a couple new bruises to boast of tomorrow.

After James made one more penalty shot on Sam's behalf and the game resumed, Sirius exacted her revenge. He struck one of the Slytherin beaters in between the shoulder blades with his bat.

When the whistle blew Sirius explained to the referee, "My aim was off! And thank god too! I thought his head was a bludger!" His face was trained to an innocent expression. The referee threatened to boot him off the field.

"His hair is black! It's an honest mistake!" James yelled from where he was hovering, clutching the Quaffle protectively.

Three quick points later, one Slytherin and two Gryffindor, there was a quick fight in the air. The referee blew the whistle looking angry and exasperated. Riley was watching from close by, when suddenly there was a loud smacking noise nearby followed by a definite crunch, and crippling pain around her ankle and foot.

Riley let out a strangled yell, as she felt her bones crumble at the impact. She turned her broom and saw Yaxley, a Slytherin beater, wink at her, twirling his bat. She sped straight at him, with a murderous glint in her eyes.

She made it all the way to him, got one good punch in, before anybody noticed what she was doing. The referee pulled them apart and, getting in Riley's face, yelled, "On the ground, NOW! TIME OUT!"

Riley saw, with satisfaction, that Yaxley's nose was spewing blood all over his green robes. James beat her too the ground and said angrily, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, MACNAIR! THIS IS QUIDDITCH, NOT A PRIZE FIGHT!"

Riley stumbled and winced as she hit the ground, "My foot," She said tensely as pain shot up her leg.

"What happened?" James asked as he reached out and grabbed her shoulders, steadying her.

"He hit a bludger at me after the whistle," Riley said, her voice tight and strained as she tried to control her reaction to the pain. "It's definitely broken and it hurts like a BITCH," Riley yelled the last word as she tried to put weight on it again.

"In that case, nice punch Macnair. They better not boot you."

"What was that about?" Sirius asked angrily as the rest of the team gathered around them.

"He looked at me funny, I lost my head," Riley said knowing Sirius would understand her excuse was exactly that, just an excuse.

James led her away from the team and asked her, "Can you play if they don't kick you off the pitch?"

"Yeah, it's just my foot, it's not like I have to run," Riley said gritting her teeth.

"Yeah, but you get sort of vicious when you're injured," James said grinning at her, "You've always been so animalistic that way."

"Gee, thanks," Riley said, darkly sarcastic.

"Just saying," James said watching her worriedly. "So you're okay?"

"I'm fine, James!" Riley said, "It can wait till after the goddamn game!"

James nodded, "Okay good," And helped her hobble back over to the team, where the referee was now awaiting their return.

James headed him off and said, "Don't worry sir, I just told her off for that nasty hit. Told her I'd boot her off the team if she does something like that again." James coupled this with stern, fatherly looks in Riley's direction. Riley trained her face to look apologetic.

"Yes, well," The ref said, unused to this uncommon display of sportsmanship during a Slytherin verse Gryffindor match. "I'm glad you took care of that so promptly. A nice change really… I suppose we could go back to the game now…"

"On your whistle, of course," James said, bowing his head in the ref's direction.

"Yeah…" The ref said, he was clearly at a loss of what to do in this unheard of situation. He looked at James one last time and then put the whistle to his lips and blew it.

The Gryffindor team followed him into the air, Riley with a lopsided, and rather weak, kick off. The game began with the Slytherin penalty shot, saved by the keeper Simon. As the team kicked right back into top speed Riley played viciously, but by the rules. She knew the ref would be watching her.

After four more fouls, most of them Slytherin, and eight more goals, most of them Gryffindor, Samantha dove towards the Slytherin keeper. He had looked suitably alarmed when suddenly that look turned to anger as Samantha just missed him and punched her fist into the air, triumphantly. Caught in her fist were the glittering gold wings of the snitch.

Most of the team had been nearby, since they had been in possession of the quaffle, so it took nearly no time at all for the Gryffindor team to ambush their new Seeker as they started to sink towards the ground.

As they all landed, almost as one person, Samantha was being held on Simon's shoulders and screaming jubilantly as he jumped up and down. Sirius picked Riley up off her broom before she could touch down, he grinned radiantly at her and twirled them around. Riley laughed, ignoring the spreading pain in her ankle. James, Alice, and Andrew were jumping around Sam and Simon, looking like they were doing some sort of tribal sacrifice, screaming, laughing and hugging.

The Gryffindor fans were rushing the pitch to celebrate with their team. Lily reached Riley and Sirius as fast as she could. Riley was now leaning on Sirius, looking a little pale but crazed with victory, and she yelled, "We beat 'em Lily!"

"Are you okay?" Lily asked quickly, a worried look on her face, "I saw what happened, I could have killed him!"

"Oh God yes! It's really not a big deal, a quick potion and I'll be ready, all before the party!" Riley said grinning wildly, "Come ON! Smile! We beat the Slytherins in the first game of the season!"

Lily grinned at her friend, "You're nuts!"

"You bet!" Riley said bouncing on her good leg.

"Woah there, Killer," Sirius said laughing and wrapping his arm around her waist more securely.

Then James was next to them, checking on Riley, "How's my girl?" He asked worriedly.

"No problems here! I'll be ready to party in an hour or so!" Riley said beaming.

"You played a great game," Lily told him, smiling almost shyly.

"Thanks," James said, and then after a short pause where James and Lily looked at each other unashamedly, James grabbed her hand and yanked her towards him, into a kiss.

Sirius and Riley exchanged glances and were about to turn around to head towards the castle and the Hospital Wing when Lily pulled herself away from him, wound up and socked him in the jaw. Then she turned and disappeared into the crowd.

**AN: I'm trying really hard to work some time into my schedule to write. I hope you like this one. Let me know what you think!**

**x**


	6. The Evans Experience

**Chapter Six:**** The Evans Experience**

Sirius led Riley through the hallway towards the hospital wing, followed by a moping James Potter.

"I thought you guys decided it was time!" James whined.

"Well it would have been, if you're first advance wasn't to try and snog her in front of a large group of her classmates and teachers," Riley said, shooting a glare in his direction and grumbled under her breath, "Idiot."

"But I thought it seemed sort of romantic!" James protested.

"It sort of was, until she sucker-punched you," Sirius said laughing as he glanced over his shoulder at his friend.

"Shuttup," James muttered running his fingers through his dark hair. He bounded forward and held the door open for Sirius and Riley at the end of the hallway.

Madame Pomfrey came bustling out of her office immediately and said, "And here I thought I was going to get away with not having to see anyone after a Gryffindor, Slytherin Quidditch match. Sit on number 5, dear, and tell me what happened to your foot."

Sirius helped Riley onto the Number 5 cot and Riley explained, "Rogue bludger. I'm pretty sure it broke, it felt like it shattered."

"Alright, let me take a look at it," Madame Pomfrey said, "Prop your foot up here," She said patting the end of the cot.

Riley did as she was told and Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over the afflicted limb. A grey mist floated out of the tip of her wand and covered Riley's ankle a moment before it turned black.

"What does that mean?" James asked worriedly.

"Crushed," Madame Pomfrey and Riley chorused. Madame Pomfrey smiled at Riley fondly, "That is a sign I see you too often."

Riley grinned, "You love seeing me! I make your week!"

"Not if you're injured!" Madame Pomfrey protested. "I'm sorry to say this, but I'm afraid you'll have to stay the night."

"WHAT!?" The three students yelped.

"But Madame Pomfrey we _won_ today! I have to be there to celebrate, and the potion will only take half an hour!" Riley protested.

"Yes, usually. But I have to brew more, and it must simmer for twelve hours, so you won't be able to leave until after that," Madame Pomfrey said matter-of-factly.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Riley whined, flopping back onto the bed, "Are you kidding me!"

"I'm sorry dear, it's the best I can do."

"Can I have a little something for the pain? It's pretty bad," Riley asked, heaving a long sigh.

"Sure dear, one moment," Pomfrey said, bustling towards her office.

"You're gonna miss the party!" James said, looking even more grumpy and dejected at this turn in events.

"I'll sneak some party to you, don't worry," Sirius said winking at her mischievously.

"Oh Sirius! You're the best!" Riley said throwing her arms around his neck enthusiastically. "And James, if Lily comes to visit I'll try and do some damage control."

James beamed at her, and kissed her cheek, "Thanks Riles! You're the best! My favorite sister," he expounded.

"Don't let Jenna hear you say that, I don't think she'll understand it's only cause we're not related."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I don't think she'll care."

Suddenly the door flew open and Molly, Lily and Alice tumbled through the door. Alice threw herself into James and Sirius's arms, "WE BEAT THE SLYTHERINS!"

James and Sirius both immediately grinned even wider then they had been. "Are you ready to party?" Sirius asked the girls, looking more than elated.

Molly and Alice both grinned and slapped high fives, as Lily moved to the other side of Riley's bed and sat down in the chair, "To celebrate a Gryffindor victory? Always!" Alice exclaimed.

Lily saw Riley's face fall, "What's wrong Ry'? Aren't you excited?" She asked, "You were before."

"I don't get to go," Riley said shrugging forlornly, "It's whatever, you guys had better have lots of fun without me!"

"No!" Molly wailed, "How're we supposed to have fun without you!?"

"I'm sure you'll get by," Riley said grinning. "It's a victory party! Those are always so nuts! Don't worry, you'll hardly even notice I'm gone."

Sirius and James waved as they headed towards the door, "Booze Run," Sirius mouthed, winking at her.

Just then Madame Pomfrey returned with a steaming goblet of potion, "Here you go dear."

"It's not the one that makes me sleepy, is it?" Riley asked, "I want to chat with them a little bit."

"Nope, you should be fine," Madame Pomfrey said watching carefully as Riley tipped the potion back. Pomfrey took the goblet back and said, "Be good, girls," Before she bustled back into her officec.

Lily sighed, "I was really counting on you to help me run defense on the whole James situation."

"Oh, I meant to talk to you about that," Riley said adjusting herself on her bed.

"Why do you need James defense?" Molly asked, "I thought you guys were getting on."

"_Were_," Lily said darkly, looking at the white sheet on the cot.

"Yeah, until James practically snogged her in front of the whole Quidditch pitch," Alice snorted.

"What! How did I miss it!?" Molly asked, "That's gotta be like a once-in-a-lifetime experience!"

"You bet your life it is!" Lily said annoyed.

"Come on, now is that really what you want?" Riley asked knowingly.

"Yes!" Lily insisted.

"Then why did it take you so long to stop kissing him?" Riley asked cheekily.

Lily's cheeks turned bright red, as Molly and Alice's eyes widened and snapped to her, "What?" Molly spat, shocked.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Lily said shrilly.

"Yes you do! It took you like a full minute to pull away! You kissed him back first!" Riley accused, her green eyes dancing with delight.

Lily quickly buried her head in her arms and moaned mortified, "Oh my God."

"Oh Lily, like we didn't know," Molly scoffed.

"It's embarrassing!" Lily said, her voice muffled in the sheets, refusing to show her face.

"Come on, tell us, what was your brilliant plan was," Molly insisted knowingly.

Lily sighed and picked her beet red face up off the cot. "Well he was flirting with other girls, and spending all his time on Quidditch, so I figured he'd sorta gotten over the obsession. I was gonna flirt with him tonight, maybe get his attention-"

Riley interrupted, "Well you certainly got his attention, all right."

Molly giggled, Alice guffawed and even Lily had to let out a chuckle, "Oh fine."

"You know there's never been anyone but you, Lils. He's just more mature this year, most of the time," Riley said grinning at her best friend, fondly thinking that Lily was possibly the dumbest, smart person she'd ever met.

"Yeah! And then he kissed me, and it was like he'd reverted to every other year's 'Hey-I'm-James-Potter-King-of-the-Universe-but-you -can-call-me-Dickface-instead-James-Potter. Instead of this year's James Potter, who's kinda nice to be around, actually," Lily explained, defending herself. "I mean, where the hell does he get off trying to snog me in front of the whole school population?"

"I'm sure there's probably a couple kids who don't go to the Quidditch games," Molly said grinning at Lily, teasingly.

"Yeah, maybe one or two!" Alice agreed.

"More like where does he get off successfully snogging you in front of the entire Hogwart's population," Riley corrected her friend, grinning in a way that said she knew she was in trouble.

Lily colored immediately and yelled, "SHUT UP!" She looked mortified.

Alice and Molly laughed appreciatively. Riley kept grinning and agreed, "Alright, alright, sorry, I just felt like maybe it should be said. Anway, bottom line is, I'm pretty certain he has no idea how to treat you. He'll figure it out, and fairly quickly, he's a smart kid. Right now, though, you'll have to think of it as part of the Potter Experience," Riley explained, trying to be helpful to both parties.

"No way," Lily said, "I've been dealing with the 'Potter Experience' for almost seven years now. I quit the 'Potter Experience.' It's high time that James Potter lived the Evans Experience!"

Alice laughed, "Oh God don't break him!"

Lily grinned evilly, "Oh no, I'm just playing."

Molly grinned, "Thatta girl!"

Riley just laughed, "Alright, get out you guys. Go get ready! I don't want you all to be late."

"I wish you were coming," Lily said, suddenly forlornly.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about me, just go have fun!" Riley said, then as an after thought she added, "Anyway I think Sirius is bringing some of the party to me. At least he mentioned as much."

Molly's eyes snapped to Lily, and then they both looked at Riley worriedly, "Do you want us to stop him?" Lily asked.

"No, no, it'll be fine! Guys it's me and Sirius, so not a big deal," Riley said waving her hand airily.

Molly paused for a moment and then touched Riley's hair, "Did you hit your head?" She asked worriedly.

"No!" Riley said laughing, "God, guys what's gonna happen, come on!"

"You and Sirius alone, is almost always, the worst idea I've ever heard," Alice said agreeing with Lily and her sister.

"That's bullshit! We're fine! We'll be fine, you guys are so mental," Riley protested laughing.

"Okay, but when you have sex, or get into a fight, do not say we never warned you. Cause this is us, warning you," Alice told her matter-of-factly.

"Okay, seriously? You guys think I'm gonna have sex with _Sirius_? Let's be real, he's like my best friend! Which is also why we're not gonna get into a fight. You're all ridiculous, get out of here," Riley said rolling her eyes, but still in a good humour.

Lily looked at her best friend carefully. She didn't know how this always happened; it was like Riley had short-term memory loss. It seemed like every time Sirius and Riley were ever really alone, for longer then ten minutes, it ended badly. It's not like terrible things happened, but it usually wasn't very good; and even if Riley didn't fuss about it to him, she was always a little down. Yet, Riley continued to try and hang out with him alone.

Lily sighed out loud, "Alright, well be _good_ okay?"

"Lils, don't worry it'll be okay. You ladies have fun, alright?" Riley said grinning up at them, as they stood around her.

The girls said their goodbyes, and headed out the door, leaving Riley contentedly alone.

AROUND ten o'clock, Madame Pomfrey came in to say goodnight. Riley pretended she was asleep, but felt the nurse tuck her in and kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight Riley," Madame Pomfrey said softly, before her heels clicked off towards the corner where, Riley knew, she would ascend the spiral staircase to her living quarters.

Not long after that, the Hospital Wing door swung open silently and closed, seemingly of it's own accord. "Sirius?" Riley whispered, a small smile playing across her features, but her hand wrapped around her wand, just in case.

Sirius threw off the invisibility cloak, revealing himself cloaked in a Gryffindor blanket, with a bottle of firewhisky in one hand.

"Ooo, I love you!" Riley whispered reaching for the bottle, as Sirius approached the bed, grinning triumphantly.

Sirius grinned, unscrewing the top from the bottle, and handing it to her, "I get that a lot, _Muffliato_," He said pointing his wand at the staircase.

Riley took a long swig from the bottle, scrunching up her nose as she felt the liquid burn a path down her throat, and her head started to fizz. She shook her head and laughed, "I'll bet you do! Girls seem to enjoy throwing themselves at you."

After Sirius took a long pull from the bottle he grinned at Riley and winked, "Mere mortals can not be expected to resist this!" He exclaimed throwing his arms wide, then he pointed a finger at her, "That's why I never seem to have you."

Riley raised one eyebrow at him as she took the bottle back, after she drank again she asked, "So how are Lily and James doing?"

"They were dancing when I snuck off!" Sirius said triumphantly, "It was wonderful!" he exclaimed, as he took a moment to really look at Riley. She was sitting up, with her good leg, dangling off the side of the bed. She had undone her Quidditch braid, and her hair was softly falling around her face and shoulders. She looked beautiful, too perfect for him.

Then Sirius realized she was talking, "Oh what?"

"This is all happening so fast! I mean it's only the first week in October! For the last six years she won't even look at him, and now they're dancing! Amazing!" Riley said, not bothering to repeat herself. She looked so excited; Sirius couldn't help but grin back.

"Just think, before we know it, they'll be getting married, and having babies and living happily ever after," Sirius teased happily, "You know they'll be the ones to do it."

The duo chatted happily, continuing to pass the bottle back and forth, eventually Sirius levered himself gently onto her cot. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head comfortably on his arm.

"Latest girl?" Riley asked, beginning to feel sort of drowsy as Sirius covered them both in the Gryffindor blanket.

"Erm, not yet," He told her, "I'm trying out a new theory."

"Oh, care to share?" Riley asked genuinely interested. She and Sirius were of similar cloth when it came to significant others. They chatted about their latest conquests, occasionally.

"Not really," Sirius responded, fighting to remain nonchalant as he thought about how pathetic he'd sound if he told her he was pretty sure he might love her. That maybe he had loved her, since the very beginning, and that he was just too dense to figure it out.

"Oh," Riley said, feeling a little awkward.

"What about you? Any new guys?" Sirius asked with a smile planted firmly on his face, determined not to be jealous.

"You know I don't," Riley teased, "I have a system! I do the first day of school, first day of classes, first practice, first Hogsmeade weekend (with Lily of course), first game and _then_ first boy." Riley paused for a moment, "Well I guess it used to be the first Hogsmeade weekend with Lily, Alice and Molly, but now it's just me and Lily going strong. Now Molly spends every Hogsmeade weekend, seeing Arthur and Alice goes with Frank."

"Oh, that's right, she's still seeing Arthur Weasley?" Sirius asked, laughing, "Man, he's such a hoot!" Sirius had met Arthur Weasley a couple of times, and he was totally amused by his obsession with all things Muggle, which Molly tolerated with loving disrespect.

"Yeah, he's a good guy. They'll get married someday too, I'm sure of it. They'll at least be together forever," She said giggling. "Eventually, ya' know, maybe after school, I think it'd be nice to find something like that," She said wistfully, picking at a thread on the blanket covering them.

"Why wait till after school?" Sirius asked without thinking, he could've smacked himself after the words left his mouth.

"It's difficult here because there are so many other things I should be focusing on, like school and Quidditch. Plus so many obstacles, including my parents," Riley offered thoughtfully.

"It doesn't have to be difficult," Sirius answered immediately, and then wondered what the hell had happened to his brain. He was speaking without thinking, and any minute he knew he was going to be in a terribly awkward postion.

"Sirius, what?" Riley asked.

Damage control time, "No, no. Forget I said anything. I'm drunk," He said, and then he forced a laugh, to make it seem nonchalant.

Riley looked at him, a strange expression on her face, "Sirius, are you trying to tell me something?"

"No, I have no interest in you, other than friendship, I'm just drunk and saying shit. Ignore me, totally ignore me," Sirius said quickly, and then froze.

"I," Riley paused a moment, "Sorry, what?"

Sirius took a deep breath, "I ruin things, okay? I can't-"

Riley cut him off, trying to back away from the serious conversational matter, "Yeah you really do," She said laughing half-heartedly.

"What?" Sirius asked, stung by her words.

"We were having a perfectly nice little celebration here, and now we're about to enter into some pretty heavy territory. How do you manage it?" She asked. She had meant only to tease him a little, and skate away from this conversation, but she'd heard him reject her. Some of the pain and anger, that accompanied rejection, had shown through in her tone and facial expression.

Sirius visibly recoiled, "You're the one who wanted to talk about love. It certainly wasn't me, I'm a pureblood, I know it doesn't exist. You should too, I'm surprised at you!"

Riley pulled out from underneath his arm, and scooted away from him on the cot, hiding her expression with her hair. "Just because we can't have it, doesn't mean I can't hope that somebody out there could care about me the way James cares about Lily. Even if I know it doesn't matter."

Sirius felt like her tone was chipping his heart to pieces. She sounded so young, and vulnerable. "Oh God, Riley I'm so sorry, I don't know how we got here," He said reaching out to touch her shoulders.

"Stop, just go, okay?" Riley asked, refusing to look at him, and shrugging his hands away.

Sirius obediently got off the bed, but he tried one last time, "Riley, please-"

When Riley looked up at him, her eyes blurry, Sirius stopped talking. Riley looked at him for a moment, let him see her, and then said calmly, "Sirius, leave me _the fuck_ alone."

Sirius headed towards the door, and when he reached it he stopped and looked at her, "Riley-"

She hurled the empty firewhisky bottle at him, with all her strength and emotion. It crashed into the wall next to Sirius's head. He couldn't believe this was happening, he felt like he wanted to die. Sirius waved his wand, and all the shards of glass disappeared and then without another word Sirius pulled on the invisibility cloak and left.

After a moment of silence pressing on Riley from all directions, she felt awful. He hadn't meant any of that, and it wasn't like she was some crazy Gryffindor fan girl trying to sleep with Sirius Black, she was his friend.

She lay down on her cot, and pulled his blanket up to her chin. The blanket smelled like all of her favorite things; fresh cut grass, Sirius's cologne, and the pineapple scented protective wax, that she and Sirius used on their Beater's bats. She began to feel unbelievably tired as she breathed in the comforting mix of scents, she soon slipped into a deep, albeit tormented, sleep.

**AN: So another chapter on it's way soon! I should have some time in the next couple months to really be working on this. I would love to hear what ya'll think, so let me know!**


	7. Transformations

**Chapter Seven:**** Transformations**

POPPY finished brushing her teeth, and grabbed her apron off the hook by the door that led to the infirmary. She slipped the loop of her apron over head, and tied the strings into a neat, tight knot around her waist. She glanced in the mirror by the door, smoothed her hair and sighed, "Thus begins another day."

She opened her door and clicked down the stairs in her high heels. As she walked into the infirmary the first thing she noticed was the red blanket wrapped around Riley Macnair, it hadn't been there the night before. Poppy shook her head, that girl was always getting herself into trouble; never content just to rest.

Gently she shook Riley and said, "Good morning dear. I just wanted to give you a moment to wake up while I ready the potion."

Riley nodded sleepily, her eyes looked puffy and red, as she started to stretch and winced.

Poppy strode into her office and dipped a goblet into the potion, filling it with the grey, unappetizing liquid. It was steaming gently as she returned to Riley's bed. The poor girl was upright on the cot, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Here you go dear," Pomfrey said holding the potion out to her, "Blow on it first."

Riley blew obediently, and Madame Pomfrey watched as she drank the whole thing. "I'll try and get you out of here as soon as possible, you might catch the tail end of your festivities," Poppy teased.

As Riley handed the goblet back to her she mumbled, "No, it's okay. I'll just sleep it off. Thanks."

Poppy nodded, "Of course, dear," And watched as Riley rolled over and buried her face in the Gryffindor blanket again. Poppy turned on her heel and went to work on bottling the potion in correct dosages.

WHEN Riley woke up it was almost lunchtime, she figured she ought to finally leave the sanctuary of the Hospital Wing. She flexed her foot tentatively, when all she felt was a twinge, she swung her feet over the side of the bed and stood gingerly, still only a twinge.

Riley strode over to Madame Pomfrey's office and poked her head in, "So I'll be on my way now, if that's alright?"

Madame Pomfrey looked up from her book and asked, "What stage are you in?"

"Minor twinges," Riley reported.

"Those should go away soon, yes, you're good to go," Madame Pomfrey said, "Stay safe and healthy my dear."

"Thanks Pomfs," Riley said as she headed back to the cot and folded Sirius's blanket over her arm, before exiting the suite.

She was lucky it was early afternoon on a Sunday. There weren't many people wandering around, most students had found places to study or procrastinate. She meandered through the halls of the castle passing through patches of warm sunshine streaming through the windows in golden streaks.

The solitary sound of her footsteps echoing through the halls was doing something to Riley's soul. She felt simultaneously melancholy and content. She had big decisions to make this year, she knew her parents wanted her to be a healer, but she and James had big dreams of being Aurors together. She knew she had to make choices, and the biggest one was between her family's expectations and her own aspirations.

She had taken the long way there, but she got to the common room without incident, and the minute she climbed through the portrait hole she saw James stand up. Lily beat him to it.

"Riley! It's about time! Come upstairs," Lily all but demanded as she grabbed Riley's hand and dragged her up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

James frowned slightly as he watched Lily tow Riley up the stairs, but he sat down at the Marauder's table again. Resigned to waiting for Lily to be finished with Riley so they could talk, he picked up his _Quidditch Monthly_ magazine and returned to the article he was reading about the up and comer in the junior league, Ludo Bagman.

"Sorry I grabbed you, but I wanted you to hear my side first!" Lily said half smiling, half blushing.

"What happened?" Riley asked worriedly.

"Well sit down," Lily said excitedly, when Riley obeyed Lily began talking. "When I first got back from seeing you in the Hospital Wing I didn't talk to him, I sort of let him sweat while me and Molly and Alice got dressed. So when we all finally came back down, he asked me if we could talk. So, I said yes and we sat down and he asked me what he'd done wrong. And I was like 'what are you thinking flirting with other girls and then trying to kiss me in front of all of Hogwarts?' and he apologized and asked me to dance. So, I said yes and we went out on the dance floor, and we were dancing for a really long time and he tried to kiss me. I stopped him and told him that he had to earn the right to kiss me. He said that was fine with him, so I'm thinking about making him wait a week," Lily had said all of this at top speed, so it took Riley a moment to let it all sink in.

"What do you think?" Lily finally prodded.

"He's been waiting for six years," Riley told her.

"Yeah, but he stole a kiss for those six years. A _very _public kiss," Lily argued. "I don't want him to think that I'm fast, or get carried away or anything like that."

"Do you want to kiss him?" Riley asked.

"Well, yeah, he's a good kisser," Lily said blushing and looking down.

"I mean it's your decision, but I would say kiss him. Tell him you want to move slowly, but let him know you're serious and not just playing him. If somebody felt how James feels, about me, I wouldn't be messing around and making them earn a kiss," Riley said her voice almost void of emotion.

"Liar," Lily accused, "What about you and Sirius? You guys are forever half in each other's beds. You're making him wait in a way."

"That's assuming he was waiting for me, which he made quite clear last night he wasn't," Riley countered, "I'm gonna go talk to James."

"Wait, Riley what happened?" Lily asked concerned, as she looked at her best friend for the first time that day. She looked like she'd been crying, her hair was a tangled and stringy looking, and the expression on her face could definitely have been described as morose.

"Drunken fight," Riley said grimly, as she stood up, "I'll tell you about it later." She opened and closed the door softly as she headed down the spiral staircase.

James stood up once more, looking at her expectantly.

Riley nodded and cocked her head, as if to ask "Where to?" She moved to follow him out of the portrait hole. He was waiting for her when she climbed out, as both her feet touched the ground her stomach growled.

"Need lunch?" James asked grinning.

"God yes!" Riley said, cradling her stomach forlornly.

"How 'bout the Quidditch pitch after that? No one's scheduled to practice today so it'll be empty," James asked as Riley fell into step beside him.

"Sounds great," Riley said smiling for the first time that day. The empty feeling that had begun in her chest, and spread to her stomach, was on its way to being relieved. All that was left was acquiring some food. James had that affect on her; he always made her feel less like a waste of space or a terrible person, he always made her feel safe.

As they got closer to the Kitchens he was regaling her with stories of the victory celebration. "So when McGongall came in for the fourth time I offered her a butterbeer, and she was well… not pleased, as you can imagine, I'm sure. So now I have detention for next Saturday," he said shrugging, a huge grin on his face.

Riley was laughing, "Smart move James. Really brilliant."

"Yeah well, she didn't come back after that… and she took the butterbeer."

"You're kidding me!" Riley exclaimed, "She took the butterbeer?"

James nodded laughing triumphantly, "Of course she did! I offered it to her! How can she deny me, James Potter?"

Riley laughed for a long moment at the image of Minerva McGonagall sitting in her dressing gown, enjoying James's butterbeer by the fire before climbing into bed. James's eyes were twinkling as he reached up to the portrait of a fruit bowl and tickled the pear, so it would turn into handle. He wrenched it open, and the duo stepped inside.

They were immediately besieged by the house elves, James and Riley were regulars down here and they greeted the elves they knew warmly. When they exited the kitchens a while later James was carrying a sandwich consisting of several, once edible, items combined in a manner too obscene to be described, and Riley walked out with a piece of toast in each hand and a bagel stuffed in the pockets of her robes.

When James and Riley arrived at the pitch they proceeded directly to the top of the stands. They sat at the top, directly in the middle; it was where they always chose to sit when they were in the stands.

They had been silent, except for the sounds of eating, since James had held the large wooden doors in the entrance hall open for Riley. So as they settled in Riley asked, "Well?" and took a bite out of her bagel.

James looked at her, an indecipherable look on his face, and asked, "Okay, what happened?"

"When?"

"Last night," James clarified. "Sirius didn't come back until breakfast and he looked like someone had murdered his puppy."

"That someone was probably me," Riley responded.

"Right. So, what happened?" James asked again.

"Well he brought his Gryffindor blanket and a bottle of firewhisky to visit me in the hospital wing. Everything was going really well… until it wasn't anymore," Riley said evasively, tearing her bagel to shreds.

"Ah," James said sarcastically, "Thank you so much for clearing that up for me."

Riley rolled her eyes and scowled, "Fine. Well we got onto the subject of Molly and Arthur Weasley."

"Arthur Weasley! I love that guy! He's such a gag," James said smiling fondly.

Riley grinned briefly as she sarcastically looked up to the cloudless, blue, October sky for help before continuing, "And I mentioned, conversationally, that I hoped one day I could be in love like they clearly are. That's where it all went to shit."

James nodded, beginning to see exactly how that's where it all went wrong but prompted Riley anyway, "Expand."

"Well he agreed, that it might be nice, and I mentioned that I thought I'd probably wait until after we graduated. He disagreed in a way that made me think maybe he was already in love with someone. So I was opening up to teasing him a little about the mystery girl, and he freaked and told me he was never gonna date me. Which, if I'm being honest? Not a shocker, but so unnecessarily harsh."

Riley tried to make eye contact with James at this point but he had covered his face with his hand and was shaking his head. "So, ya' know, I tried to make a joke about the whole thing. Not my brightest idea ever, but at the time it seemed right. Too bad it pissed him off, then he started blaming me for the direction of the conversation and saying love doesn't exist, blah, blah, _blah_. So I threw him out," Riley finished matter-of-factly. "I'm pretty certain he tried to apologize when he realized he'd fucked up, but I was in the middle of throwing him out so, as you can imaging, I didn't really want to hear it."

James now had his head cradled in both hands, "Well, shit, Riles. Ya' know most of the time when two teenagers get drunk, alone, in a _bed_, they have sex! They don't get into a huge blasted argument!"

Riley ducked her head sheepishly and shifted her feet on the bleachers, "Sorry?" She finally offered.

James propped his chin in his hand and said, "Nah, don't be sorry. This is probably less complicated than you two having sex would have been anyway."

Riley grimaced, "Seriously, right?"

James laughed and shook his head, "Geez, alright well, when he finally shows his face again, I'll talk to him."

"What do you mean?" Riley asked incredulously. James and Sirius always knew where each other were; it was almost disgusting.

"Well, he showed up at breakfast, and then disappeared again. Remus was studying in the dorm, and he hasn't seen Sirius since breakfast either and I know he's not with Peter," James explained.

Riley looked at James quizzically. She liked Peter well enough and she knew that the boys liked him a great deal; he was a Marauder after all.

James shrugged, "I don't know, he's been spending a depressing amount of time in the library. I feel I can confidently say that's _not_ where Sirius is." Riley giggled and agreed. "Doesn't matter, I'll see him tonight either way."

"That's right, I forgot full moon was tonight," Riley said, "I don't know that there's much that can be said anyway."

James put his hand on Riley's shoulder and offered her a comforting smile, "Hey, you want the last bite of my sandwich?" He asked, trying to be kind.

"I am, in the first place, totally shocked that you're offering me food. You never share food. And secondly, I am appalled that you think I would eat that," Riley said laughing, "Totally appalled."

James shrugged, "Suit yourself!" And popped the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth, "So good," He mumbled, his mouth full.

"Gross, James."

Riley and James stayed up in the stands of the Quidditch pitch for the remainder of the day. They covered various topics from their likelihood of winning the Quidditch Cup, to what Auror training must be like ("Muggle boot camp! But ya' know for wizards!), to what it would be like living on their own after Hogwarts.

The sky, which had started out a bright robin's eggs blue, began to acquire streaks of pale orange and pink. Soon the landscape of Hogwarts was covered in a vibrant sunset, filled with bright pinks, violent oranges, deep purples, and the fading light of the sun as it sunk behind the mountains in the west.

They watched the colors for a while in companionable silence, before James mentioned, "If you want to say goodnight to Remus we should probably head in."

Riley nodded. As they headed on their way she couldn't help but remember how she'd found out about Remus's condition.

"Where do you go once a month?" Riley asked curiously. She and Remus were lying in the grass by the Black Lake watching the clouds blow by in the sky overhead. It was a beautifully warm April afternoon, a week before their full moon.

"My mum's really sick," Remus answered unconvincingly. Riley could feel him watching her and she did her best to be as non-threatening as possible. She knew Remus had a secret, she was hoping he would deem her trustworthy enough to share it with her.

Remus watched her twirl a long strand of grass between her fingers. He wanted nothing more than to be able to trust her, but he also couldn't bear the idea of her hating him. The internal conflict was making it impossible for his mouth to form the words necessary to confess. Instead he asked, "Can I recommend some really good books to you?"

Riley laughed, thinking he'd changed the subject, "Sure! You always have good books!"

Remus took a deep breath and then quickly listed off three titles, "A Howl at the Moon by Anjolie Martin, When the Moon is Full by Carter Bullshode, and Transformations by Avery Wiggins."

Riley laughed again and joked, "Trying to tell me something Remus?"

"Yes," Remus said solemnly.

Riley sat up quickly her eyes wide, staring at Remus with her mouth agape. After a moment she managed to spurt out, "You're mum's a werewolf?! And you go home to be there when she transforms? That's crazy, I mean werewolves are perfectly safe when they aren't transformed, but they're _dangerous-_!"

Remus laughed suddenly, he hadn't expected that kind of a leap, "No! My mum's not a werewolf!"

"Oh, then-" Riley paused for a second as she finally connected the dots, "Oh! Okay," She said and flopped back down in the grass.

"That's it? You're not scared?"

"No, like I said, you're perfectly safe and normal when you're not a wolf."

"But Riley are you even listening to yourself?" Remus asked worriedly.

Riley shrugged and patted his arm, comfortingly.

"Well, don't you have questions or anything?"

"Yeah! Is _that_ what James calls your 'little furry problem' or do you _really_ have a badly behaved rabbit?" Riley asked her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Remus was so shocked by the question that he laughed, "Yeah… I don't have a rabbit."

Riley pounded a fist into the ground triumphantly, "I knew it!"

Remus shook his head and flopped back down on the ground, he hadn't even realized he'd sat up. He was breathing deeply, hoping that in a few minutes she wouldn't change her mind.

Riley took a sidelong look at him and grabbed his hand comfortingly, "Remus, I'm not going to stop trusting you or loving you because you're… different, okay? You're one of my closest friends, I'm honored you trusted me."

A smile crept onto his face, and he squeezed her hand, "Really?"

"Yes. And no amount of biting will ever change that," Riley said steadily.

"Thanks Riles."

That had been in third year, four years ago. Now she stood in the Entrance Hall with Remus, James, and Madame Pomfrey hugging her friend.

"Happy hunting," She teased, whispering into his ear and winking at him.

Remus rolled his eyes, "Yeah, great. Thanks."

James clapped his shoulder bracingly, "See you when you get back, kid."

Remus grinned, "Thanks Prongs," And then he turned and followed Madame Pomfrey out the tall wooden doors, the lights of the fading sunset silhouetting his broad shoulders.

**AN: Hey guys! See? With the posting more often! I'm gonna try and keep that up… So let me know what you think! **


	8. End of An Era

**Chapter Eight: ****End of an Era**

Riley plopped down in a chair in the common room, and curled her feet up underneath her. James had left her in the entrance hall; meeting the rest of the Marauders she was sure. Riley wanted a few moments to be in her own head.

She had never really understood what happened between her and Sirius Black. How they had gone from close friends to constantly being in the rumor mill with their names attached. There had been a time when they were just comrades.

James Potter met up with Riley on the platform. Both First Years were bouncing enthusiastically, hardly able to contain their excitement.

"It's finally here!" James said dancing wildly around his trolley.

Riley was giggling at James, his glasses were bouncing on his nose in his exuberance.

Jenna appeared next to them and said to James, "You better be in Gryffindor or we'll disown you."

"I am gonna be in Gryffindor! Just you wait!" James yelled, he was determined not to be nervous.

Mrs. Potter wasn't far behind Jenna and she was the only one who saw Riley's face fall when Jenna had teased James about Gryffindor. Mrs. Potter enfolded Riley in her arms and whispered, "I will love you no matter what House you end up in. You are always welcome in our home."

Riley wrapped her arms around Mrs. Potter's waist and nodded, her grin tentatively reinstored.

Soon it was time for them to board the train and James and Riley said their goodbyes and ran off to find a compartment together. They threw open a compartment door, with a solitary boy sitting in the corner of the compartment. "Hi!" James said enthusiastically.

The boy looked up startled, after a short pause he asked, "Who are you?" It was really the only thing you could say when James Potter decided to abruptly enter your life.

"I'm James Potter! Who're you?" He asked as he stuck out a hand to shake.

Sirius's eyes flicked from James back to Riley, who had a bemused smile on her face.

James, seeing this, forgot the handshake and grabbed Riley's hand dragging her further into the compartment, "This is Riley Macnair! She's my best friend!"

Riley grinned down at the dark haired boy and said more calmly, "Hey, what's your name?"

"My name's Sirius. Sirius Black," He said guardedly, but his silver eyes looked straight into Riley's eyes.

"Want to be friends with us?!" James asked still excited to be meeting new people.

Riley snorted, glancing at James fondly. He was ridiculous.

Sirius's face lit up, however, and he said, "Yeah!"

"Cool!" James said plopping himself down in the seat across from Sirius.

Riley carefully slid the compartment door closed and took a seat next to James. She was examining her new friend curiously in the silence, she knew she must have seen him before, she just couldn't remember.

Finally Sirius asked, "Do you guys like Quidditch?"

"YES!" James and Riley exclaimed.

Thus began a legendary friendship. Later, Alice and Molly had joined them in their compartment and their conversation about Quidditch. They had met Peter being bullied on the train and invited him to sit with them as well.

On the first night Remus Lupin and Lily Evans were added to the small group of Gryffindors. As the year had progressed though, along with James's obsession with Lily, the girls began to split from the boys so that Lily could avoid James's awkward advances. Riley had felt torn between the two groups. She had grown to really like Lily, but James was her first best friend.

Around Easter Break the Marauders were born, and Riley found that her decision had been made. Until, that is, James and Riley both made the Gryffindor Quidditch team their second year. Sirius tried out and made the team in their third year, and suddenly the tight threesome had returned, allowing Riley to find a happy medium.

She and Sirius had been good friends, they were in on the same pranks, played on the same team, felt the same loving disdain for James's passion for Lily, and took turns cheering him up.

By the beginning of fourth year, people were constantly asking them if they were dating, they flirted constantly, but it simply never occurred to Riley that they should date. Then a sixth year had asked Riley out, and their fate was sealed. Not long after that, Sirius decided to be Hogwarts's biggest ladies man.

Regardless of the status of significant others, Riley and Sirius were always friendly, and their relationship never changed. In fact, they got closer.

They had one big fight in their entire history; it had been their fifth year. There was one place in the whole school, where they would disappear too together if they were having problems with family or what Sirius had dubbed the Pureblood Circus. They considered it sacred ground, not a place you could take the mundane problems associated with significant others. Then one day, Sirius crossed the carefully drawn line by taking a tryst up to the Astronomy Tower. Riley had stumbled upon them and had been enraged at Sirius for weeks. A whole month passed before she'd even listen to his apologies.

LILY walked into the common room, after dinner had ended she'd gone to the library, and saw Riley curled up in a chair, staring into the fire with a melancholy look in her eyes. She took one look at her best friend and knew exactly what needed to be done. "Get up," She demanded.

"Why? What's going on?" Riley asked, looking completely unmotivated.

"Come on, get up and go change," Lily said wrenching her friend out of the armchair she was sitting in. "I'm getting you out of the common room. You know if you let yourself start wallowing, you'll never stop, so go change.

"Where are you taking me?" Riley asked obediently moving towards the stairs.

"You can never be too upset to appreciate adept duelers!" Lily said enthusiastically, "It's dueling night and we're going." The last two words were said with impressive finality.

Riley sighed and said, "They better be incredibly good looking adept duelers!" As she began climbing the stairs to their dorm to change.

Lily grinned triumphantly as she watched Riley disappear. If she could keep Riley's spirits up and Sirius had a good full moon this whole thing could be over tomorrow. In the meantime, they could go watch the cute boys in the dueling clubs compete in the Great Hall.

Riley came back down the stairs in jeans and a loose, black off the shoulder top. Lily noted with satisfaction that she'd run a brush through her absurdly long hair as well. "Ready?" Riley asked as she reached Lily.

"Of course! I'm always ready for boy watching," Lily said grinning, linking arms with Riley and leading her out into the hallway.

Riley couldn't help but smile and go alone with Lily. It had been so long since they'd done this. When they were in their third and fourth year, this was a regular occurrence to go to dueling night and route for Gryffindor. Plus she wouldn't get a chance to work things out with Sirius until tomorrow anyway, why agonize?

RILEY and Lily were perched in the back of the Great Hall at the top of the stands on the Gryffindor side. This particular perch afforded them fairly private conversations, and an unobstructed view of both the dueling field and all the other teams.

Two Ravenclaw boys approached them not very long into the competition. One very tall with close-cut light brown hair and blue eyes, the other of average height, floppy red hair and kind brown eyes; as they climbed the stands toward Riley and Lily, Lily couldn't help but elbow Riley playfully. Riley grinned at her best friend as the shorter one introduced himself.

"Hey, you're Lily Evans, no?" He asked.

"Erm, yes!" Lily said startled, looking up at him confused, "Do I know you?"

He grinned sheepishly, "No, I'm sorry. My name's Shane McDougall."

Lily smiled suddenly as she shook his offered hand, "Oh! You have a younger sister in Gryffindor."

"Aislynn, yeah. She loves you, every time I eat with her she talks about you non-stop," Shane said grinning her, "I thought maybe since you were here, and not surrounded by people I'd introduce myself and see what all the hype was about."

"There's no hype," Lily said blushing, "You're sister's very sweet."

"Believe all the hype," Riley chimed in conspiratorially, "It's all understated."

"Ah, so you must be Riley Macnair?" Shane asked.

"Now I don't know you're sister, unfortunately, so how is it that you know me?" Riley asked taken aback.

"Well first of all I hear your name tied to hers all the time. But you're also on the Quidditch team so I recognize you," Shane said, "I have a really good memory for people."

"Well," Riley said flattered, "It's incredibly nice to meet you, Shane McDougall," As she shook his hand as well. "So that makes you?" Riley asked looking at the taller boy, with an easy grin on his face.

"Slater Sullivan," He said an he shook both the girls hands, "So, Lily and Riley?"

Lily nodded and Riley smiled up at him, leaning back against the wall she offered, "Would you gents like to sit?"

Slater and Shane sat down on the benches below the girls, facing them. The four soon fell into easy, mildly flirtatious, conversation. Shane had dueled already, and won against a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff, but soon it was Slater's turn.

Slater unfolded himself from the bench and stood, he grinned a lopsided grin down at Riley and Lily, "Will you girls cheer for me?" He asked, Riley couldn't help but notice his voice was deep, as she met his blue eyes.

She grinned up at him saucily and said, "Only if you're not dueling Gryffindor. If you are, you're going down."

Slater winked, climbed down from the stands, and sauntered over to the dueling platform. Riley watched him go. Right before the duel, Slater glanced up at the stands and flashed a grin at Riley. She felt her heart flutter a little and couldn't help but smile.

THE next morning Riley woke up with the same smile on her face she'd fallen asleep wearing. The smile lasted her all the way until she didn't see the Marauders at the breakfast table.

"I'm gonna go check the Hospital Wing," Riley whispered to Lily as the four girls stood up to head to class.

Lily nodded worriedly and surreptitiously squeezed Riley's hand, before Riley stood up and jogged out of the Hall.

Riley got to the Hospital Wing just as Remus and Peter were leaving. "Hey!" Riley called out stopping them, as she got closer to them she asked quietly, "Did everything go okay last night?"

Remus's eyes looked haunted, "There was a girl on the grounds last night. We didn't know and when we came out on the grounds to fool around I tried to attack her. If James and Sirius hadn't gotten in the way I don't know what would have happened to her."

"Oh Remy, are you alright?" Riley asked throwing her arms around his neck, and hugging him to her. Remus seemed to deflate as he confessed; "I tore James and Sirius up pretty badly. I can't believe _I_ did that to them."

"I'm sure they'll be alright," Riley said soothingly, "It's not enough to stop us all from loving you. Nothing will ever be enough."

Remus finally returned her hug gratefully, "Thanks. I can't even look at them. It makes me want to tear myself to pieces. Go in and see them, I'll see you in class."

Riley gently kissed Remus's cheek, "Save me a seat next to you, okay?"

Remus smiled weakly at her, "Yeah," he said before he wandered towards class.

Peter had already disappeared so Riley walked into the Hospital Wing alone and was met with an interesting sight.

James was openly glaring down the line of cots at his best friend, Sirius Black. A blonde, Hufflepuff fifth year was holding Sirius's hand and whispering soothing words as she smoothed his hair. Sirius was looking up at her in a way that made Riley feel like she wanted to punch someone and then vomit.

Riley walked over to James's cot, noticing the large gash healing over his right eye. She grinned at him, "Nice eye, bro!"

James rolled his eyes in Sirius's direction and then flashed a grin up at Riley, "Thanks for noticing, I think it brings out the color, don't you?"

"Oh yeah, definitely," Riley said sitting at the chair next to him, "So are you out for the day, or just first section?"

"All day," James said smugly.

"Awe come on!" Riley complained, "You get a little scratched up and you're out for the day? That's bullshit, you're fine!"

"I am injured!" James said pretending to be insulted, completely failing because of the smug look on his face.

"Yeah, okay," Riley said sarcastically.

"Don't you have a class to go too?" James asked superiorly, smoothing the sheets on his bed, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Clean yourself up _Potter_, I'll bring Lily by later," Riley said standing up and kissing the part of his forehead untouched by the gash. She waved over her shoulder as she ran out of the room to make Transfiguration on time

She made it just in time, quickly plopping herself in between Remus and Lily. She grabbed Remus's hand under the table and gave it a quick squeeze to let him know she was there, and then jotted a quick note to Lily.

_James = Hospital Wing. Visit in between classes?_

Lily's face paled and she nodded discreetly, crumbling Riley's note in her hand. She jotted a quick note and slid it to Remus. Three words: Love you Moony.

After Remus had read the note his hands shook less, but he still looked too pale.

On the way to the Hospital Wing after class Riley and Lily did their best to cheer Remus up, but when they got to the Hospital Wing he still looked positively stricken.

When Madame Pomfrey saw Remus she had him sit down and began bustling around making a potion for him.

Lily went straight to James and kissed him directly on the lips, "Are you alright? You poor thing," She said, her voice concerned, brushing her hand lightly over his hair and then down his cheek.

James looked like he thought he'd died and gone to heaven, "Erm, yeah, never felt better actually." Lily blushed and slipped her hand into one of his.

Sirius's Hufflepuff was still there, so Riley took a seat next to Remus and put her head on his shoulder, feeling forlorn.

Once he'd drunk the potion Madame Pomfrey had for him, he placed his arm around Riley's shoulders and observed his friends, "Feels like we're coming to the end of an era doesn't it?"

Riley supposed the feeling of the earth rapidly spinning away from her was what he was referring to, so she nodded dejectedly.

**AN: Another update! Hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think!**


	9. Aftermath

**Chapter Nine****: Aftermath**

"Hey Riley!" Sirius called from his bed. The blonde, who rarely left his side, was unusually absent. Riley mused that perhaps she'd had a class; Remus, Lily and Riley hadn't so they had brought their books down to the Hospital Wing, setting up camp, scattering books and parchment on the beds surrounding James, keeping him company while they worked.

"What?" Riley asked not looking up from her Potions book.

"Are you going to say hello to me?" He asked, trying to mask the fact that he was offended.

"You were busy with the blonde, I figured I wouldn't interfere. Plus, in case you'd forgotten, you were kind of a dick last time I saw you," Riley answered disdainfully, "Excuse me if I don't faun all over you."

"Her name's Amy," Sirius said defensively.

Riley's eyes snapped up to meet Sirius's and asked venomously, "That's your response?"

"Yeah. And you know, she's a nice girl. We saved her life, she's just worried about us," Sirius told her.

"You're an idiot if you think she's worried about anyone but you," Riley responded, her voice edged with disdain.

"Is it so hard to believe that someone would be worried about me? So hard to _comprehend_ that someone might care about _me_?" Sirius asked her, trying to insinuate that she was being selfish.

Riley was struck momentarily speechless, her face filled with a delicate mixture of pain and disbelief. Lily's mouth had dropped open in shock, Remus's eyebrows shot upwards, and James had clenched his sheets in a very tight fist.

Riley finally opened her mouth to make a cutting remark when the door to the Hospital Wing swung open. Collectively, they turned to look at the person who'd entered into such an unfortunate situation. Riley refused to believe her eyes as she saw broad shoulders, and blue eyes.

"Woah, big day for injuries I guess?" The young man asked, an easy going grin on his face.

"Slater?" Riley asked, unable to believe his timing.

"Riley?" Slater asked his grin widening, "What are you in for?"

"Oh, no. I'm just visiting this knucklehead," Riley said gesturing to James's bed, specifically leaving out that Sirius was also there. "That's James Potter, You know Lily Evans, and this is Remus Lupin." Again she left out Sirius, "Guys, this is Slater Sullivan he's a-"

"Ravenclaw," James said cutting her off, "Riles, he's on their Quidditch team."

Riley looked confused for a second and then smacked herself in the forehead, "Shit! Duh, you must think I'm such an airhead. Slater Sullivan, Ravenclaw keeper. That clearly didn't process."

Slater laughed, "Well the important thing is you got there eventually," he said as he shook Remus's hand.

Riley blushed, "Shut up."

"So, is Madame Pomfrey around?" He asked, the grin seemingly a staple of his countenance.

"Not sure," Riley said truthfully, they hadn't seen her bustling around like she usually did, "You okay?"

"Oh yeah!" Slater said nonchalantly, "I was, erm, fooling around with the team during lunch and Kyle got a little excited and instead of hitting the ball with his bat, he hit my hand. I just want to make sure it heals the right way," Slater held up his left hand, it was swollen to three times it's normal size, and looked almost black with bruises.

"Oo, nice one," Riley said grinning sympathetically, "That baby's broken for sure."

"How can you tell?" Slater asked, examining his hand closer.

"She's kind of an expert," Lily said dryly as Riley jumped down off the cot she was sitting on.

"I'll see where Pomfs is," Riley said, flashing a grin before disappearing into Madame Pomfrey's office.

James opened his mouth to say something when they heard Madame Pomfrey exclaim, "Riley Macnair I swear to God if you are injured _again_ I will just put myself out of my own misery!"

Slater's eyebrows shot up, "So when you say she's an expert?"

"We're not kidding," Remus said, an amused smile on his face, "She's a little accident prone."

James grinned, "Yeah, ever since we were kids she's gotten into more fights, fallen more times, and been hit with more things than any average person has any right to do."

Madame Pomfrey had caught this explanation and she said, "It comes from not paying attention."

"Hey!" Riley said feigning insult; she continued loftily as she returned to her spot on the cot next to Remus, "It is from living life to the fullest!"

Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes and asked, "What is wrong with you, Mr. Sullivan?"

Slater grinned and held up his left hand again, "Hallway Quidditch accident."

James shot up in bed, "_Hallway_ Quidditch did you say?" He asked excitedly while Lily tried to push him back down, protesting.

"You're injured!"

"Yeah, we sort of made it up two summers ago when it rained everyday for nearly two weeks. When my youngest brother got pneumonia our mum forbid us to play outside in the rain. We could show you some time if you like?" Slater offered, wincing occasionally as Madame Pomfrey examined his hand.

Madame Pomfrey made disapproving noises as James and Slater talked about the game. "We play in the dungeons while we're here, it's easier to contain that way, the hallways here are so long…"

"I think you just became James's hero," Remus teased, as Lily finally got James under control, with help from a Madame Pomfrey who shot a glare in his direction.

"You are very lucky Mr. Sullivan," Madame Pomfrey said, "It's broken, but I have a fresh batch of potion brewed, thanks to Miss. Macnair. I'll just be a moment."

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey," Slater said smiling at the disgruntled nurse, the picture of politeness.

As Madame Pomfrey left the room James asked hungrily, "Please explain the game to me, I'm dying to try this out."

Riley patted the cot next to her, indication that he could sit down with them. He smiled softly, just for Riley, and brushed up against her as he took his spot on the cot with Riley and Remus. He launched into an explanation of Hallway Quidditch, pausing to answer questions and eventually to drink his potion.

Riley glanced in Sirius's direction, and couldn't help but feel smug when she saw the look on his face. He was desperately trying not to look impressed, but listening dutifully to every word Slater said.

At the end of the explanation Remus, Slater and Riley left the Hospital Wing to give Lily and James a little privacy. On the way out they passed Amy, the Hufflepuff. As she walked by the three of them she gave Riley a disdainful look and sniffed superiorly.

Riley's face twisted and she went to turn around but Remus wrapped his arm around her shoulders tightly, "No." He said firmly.

"I was just going to-"

"No," Remus repeated, still firm. Riley silently fumed until she heard the door shut and then she tugged away from Remus and asked angrily.

"What the hell was her problem?!"

Remus sighed and answered, "I would expect that to be an attempt at her showing she's not jealous of you."

"For WHAT?" Riley asked, "What the hell does have to be jealous of me about?"

"Well your relationship with Sirius, I'd imagine," Remus said, "There are several girls who envy you that."

"Which is dumb, cause they all want to sleep with him, and it's not like _that's_ what we're doing," Riley said pulling a face, "And we're not even talking right now, because of a stupid fight. Oh yeah, our friendship is _great_!"

"Fighting is something people do when they care about each other. Otherwise you'd just cut the person out," Slater offered quietly, "Sorry, I know this is none of my business."

Riley glanced up at Slater and said, "Look, there's nothing going on between me and Sirius, and there never has been. My parents would actually murder me and I've never had any interest in him like that."

Slater shrugged, "But a friendship for seven years makes two people very close, I'm sure you care about him?" Riley nodded grudgingly. "Okay well that means he cares about you too. Girls are jealous of that; he trusts you."

Riley mumbled something about him having a funny way of showing it, but Remus elbowed her.

"In like a week you guys will be pulling pranks on James again and doing homework together. You know it's true," Remus told her as they all started walking again.

"I don't know, this one felt different," Riley said ominously. Then she suddenly perked up, as if a switch had been flipped, "But this is depressing. Let's talk about something else."

"We're going to Potions, how happy can we honestly be?" Slater asked.

"Are you kidding?" Riley asked, bouncing excitedly, "I _love_ Potions! It's one of my favorite subjects!"

"I know I'm a Ravenclaw. I'm supposed to love all learning and whatever, but really? After seven years of sucking at Potions? I hate it," Slater said shaking his head. When Riley continued to bounce a little bit as she walked next to him he started to smile anyway.

Remus grinned deviously and said, "It's alright, and everyone's got a weakness. For instance, Riley's is charms."

"Hey!" Riley said indignantly, "I'm not _that_ bad!"

Remus looked over her head at Slater, "She's awful."

Slater grinned and teased, "But Riley, Charms is so _easy_!"

**AN: Let me know what you think! Hope you all liked it! **


End file.
